


A Jogada Perfeita

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, College Football, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: Onde Do Kyungsoo, um fisioterapeuta recém formado, é contratado pelo time de futebol americano de uma universidade para cuidar dos atletas machucados, e acaba sempre tendo que cuidar das lesões que o quarterback do time, Byun Baekhyun, teimava em fazer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 136
Kudos: 65
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #176
> 
> Olá meus queridos!  
> Depois de muito sacrifício, aqui está a minha contribuição para esse festival!  
> Não poderia deixar de agradecer a ****, a incrível Beta que não pode ser nomeada (kkkk) Mas ela sabe que sou eternamente grata pelos surtos e pelo apoio que ela me deu para terminar essa fic aqui <3  
> Agradeço também a pessoa que me salvou na ajuda com os termos do mundinho futebol americano, e o pessoal que mesmo não fazendo ideia do que eu estava escrevendo, me deu uma força em meio aos surtos... obrigada <3  
> Ao doador(a/e) do plot: Muito obrigada por ter doado a ideia que deu vida a essa história. Eu gostei bastante de escrever ela, e também espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha valido a suas expectativas kkk
> 
> No mais, acho que é isso.  
> Boa leitura amores!

Era um longo caminho do estacionamento até o vestiário do estádio da Universidade Nacional da Coreia.

Kyungsoo não sabia disso porque nunca havia feito aquele caminho antes. Mesmo passando anos frequentando as festas daquela universidade, não era muito do seu feitio passar os finais de semana vendo os jogos dos Steelers. Não era nem um pouco fã de esportes, e pensava que apenas o seu estudo para passar nas provas finais eram o que realmente importava. 

Do Kyungsoo era um fisioterapeuta recém formado através de cafés e muitas noites em claro. Porém, agora que finalmente havia se livrado de todas as provas e acabado de pegar o diploma em mãos, poderia finalmente aproveitar as oportunidades que deixou passar, ganhando dinheiro para fazer o que sempre sonhou: fisioterapia. Mesmo que seus pacientes fossem um bando de atletas energizados e um tanto irresponsáveis — ainda assim valia a pena. Até porque, no fim do dia ele ainda conseguia pagar as suas contas. 

Kyungsoo estava seguindo por um caminho cheio de pedras, passando pela entrada do estádio de futebol que parecia ser realmente muito grande. Olhando para cima, conseguia enxergar o concreto subir até os céus com um grande letreiro escrito “Estádio King Sejong”. Esquisito. Um estádio ter o nome de um imperador? Mas por fim, resolveu não pensar muito sobre aquilo. Teria que se acostumar com tudo o que fosse enfrentar dessa experiência porque ela seria a primeira — e consequentemente a mais importante.

Entrou no estádio vazio, procurando por algumas das indicações que pudessem ajudá-lo a chegar na sala do diretor. Era a sua primeira missão: entregar a sua ficha e ver com qual dos times teria que ficar responsável. No auge dos seus vinte e seis anos, ele só esperava ter a sorte de trabalhar com atletas mais cooperativos. Era ruim o suficiente ter que cuidar de atletas impacientes, mas os irresponsáveis eram como um pesadelo. Não era algo que ele queria passar de novo, nunca mais.

Kyungsoo subiu as escadas torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Seguiu as instruções que lhe diziam para subir e virar a direita, depois para a esquerda e esquerda novamente, até que virasse para a pequena sala perto do bebedouro. Do não sabia muito bem se aquilo era mesmo um bebedouro ou não, mas resolveu pensar que sim. Bateu na porta três vezes até ouvir a voz arrastada dizer:

— Entra. 

O careca entrou, já fazendo uma reverência. Dentro da sala, sentado em uma cadeira atrás da escrivaninha lotada de papéis, caixas, e algumas pétalas de rosas, havia um jovem rapaz de sorriso amigável. _Esquisito_ , foi o que ele pensou. Principalmente porque Kyungsoo não esperava que o diretor fosse tão jovem, ou ainda, que não tivesse a carranca estereotipada dos filmes americanos. Como era o seu primeiro trabalho na área, a única referência que tinha era mínima — e um tanto vergonhosa.

— Olá. Você deve ser Do Kyungsoo. — a voz dele também era alegre, o que combinava muito com o sorriso que chegava até os olhos.

— Sim. Vim entregar a minha ficha de admissão.

— Ah, sim! Muito bom, Do Kyungsoo! Isso é perfeito!

Tanto entusiasmo fez o moreno ficar desconfortável. O rapaz tinha um sorriso curvado para cima e os olhos feito duas meia luas, sorrindo alegremente. Kyungsoo não sabia dizer o quanto daquilo era verdadeiro ou não. Então resolveu sorrir de volta.

— Certo… o senhor é o diretor?— Hã… — ele fez uma pausa — E-eu… na verdade, não sou. Mas eu posso entregar isso para ele, sem problemas. 

Ah, então deveria ser por isso que ele estava agindo tão esquisito. Kyungsoo começou a desconfiar. O olhar que ele estava lhe dirigindo também não parecia nada confiável. Tinha um pouco de nervosismo que estava denunciando muito facilmente a farsa dele.

— E quem é você?

— E-eu… sou.... ahm… o amigo… dele… — o rapaz disse, parecendo bem constrangido.

Kyungsoo não precisou perguntar para entender que na verdade eles deveriam ser namorados. Bons namorados, já que olhando bem de perto agora, viu que o garoto estava rodeado de caixas de doces com algumas pétalas de rosas aqui e ali, em cima da mesa. Deus, ele havia acabado de entrar no meio de uma festa surpresa? Aquilo ali era permitido?

— Eu… devo ir… até o meu posto. Acredito que não será um problema, então, para você entregar a ficha a ele? 

— N-não. De jeito nenhum. Não, não. — o rapaz disse, visivelmente constrangido.

Kyungsoo tentou esconder o seu divertimento com tudo aquilo. Casais apaixonados eram realmente engraçados, até mesmo aqueles que tentavam esconder sua paixão. Mas Doh desconfiava que toda aquela discrição era devido a outras complicações. Até porque, o esporte era um meio extremamente homofóbico.

— Certo. Muito obrigado, então. — o careca disse, deixando a ficha na mesa a sua frente.

— Você… sabe onde fica a sala? Quer dizer… é novo aqui, não é? — a voz dele era hesitante. 

— Ah, não. Não sei onde fica. 

— Podemos ir então. — o rapaz respondeu — Apenas… deixe-me terminar de preparar tudo aqui. 

— Certo… — o careca sorriu, saindo da sala para lhe dar privacidade.

Do lado de fora, Do esperou pacientemente até que ele voltasse de lá, com o rosto um pouco corado. Estava envergonhado por ter sido pego. Kyungsoo achou engraçado, mas decidiu não falar nada. Seria ainda pior se fizesse perguntas constrangedoras para ele.

— Bom, agora podemos ir. — o rapaz disse, seguindo pelo caminho que Kyungsoo tinha vindo.

Eles andaram pelo corredor até descerem novamente as escadas e refazer todo o caminho de volta ao saguão principal do estádio. O moreno seguiu depois a placa que dizia "Vestiários, Banheiros e Enfermaria", com uma flecha reta. Kyungsoo apenas lhe seguiu em silêncio sem dizer nada. Até que o próprio rapaz quebrasse o silêncio:

— Então… na verdade não cheguei a saber qual o seu nome.

— É Do Kyungsoo. Acabei de me formar e fui transferido pra cá. 

O rapaz parecia surpreso, com as sobrancelhas retinhas completamente levantadas.

— Uau. Já está formado? Normalmente nos mandam residentes do último ano. — o rapaz fez uma pausa para sorrir, curvando os cantos da boca — Legal! Você deve ser mais experiente então.

Kyungsoo não sabia o que dizer sem parecer um tanto quanto arrogante. Por que sim, ele era bom. E era bom porque era extremamente dedicado e profissional com o seu trabalho. Também por, principalmente, não tolerar gracinhas em seu ambiente profissional.

— Eu tenho uma certa experiência. — disse, por fim; para não soar tão pedante.

— Isso é bem legal. Eu não sou da área de esporte nem nada disso. Sou jornalista, faço entrevistas. Desculpe pelo mal hábito, inclusive. — ele sorriu novamente, fazendo o careca perceber que ele fazia muito isso.

— Entendi. — Kyungsoo sorriu.

O rapaz sorriu de volta, parando de repente entre um corredor e outro. Ele apontou para o da esquerda em que dava para ver uma placa sinalizando que ali era a enfermaria. O que faria o outro lado ser o caminho para os vestiários. 

— Você fica ali. E do outro lado, ficam os atletas. — ele apontou para a direção oposta. — Não é difícil de se localizar, apenas tem que se acostumar. Se precisar de algo, sugiro que fale diretamente com Junmyeon porque todas as burocracias desse lugar são demoradas.

— Junmyeon? 

— Ah, por Deus! Me perdoe! Eu sou Kim Jongdae! E o diretor do qual você iria se encontrar é Kim Junmyeon. 

Kyungsoo guardou um sorriso. Kim Jongdae era um cara engraçado.

— Entendi. Farei como você diz então, Kim Jongdae.

O rapaz sorriu novamente.

— Fico feliz em ajudar. Ah, sim, uma coisa: hoje os Steelers estão treinando para as estaduais, então talvez fosse melhor você já ficar de plantão. Nunca dá pra saber qual deles irá se arrebentar no campo hoje.

Isso… era exatamente o que Kyungsoo temia ouvir: atletas irresponsáveis. Mas o que poderia fazer? Aquele era o seu trabalho, enfim.

— Não sairei daqui. Muito obrigado.

— Está tudo bem, Do Kyungsoo. Fico feliz que você esteja agora no nosso time. Seja bem vindo! — o careca não pode deixar de sorrir para o entusiasmo dele.

— Obrigado, Jongdae! 

O baixinho se despediu com um aceno, deixando-o parado ali no meio dos dois corredores. O careca suspirou, olhando para a sala que provavelmente seria sua por um bom tempo. Seja o que fosse, esperava que tudo desse muito mais do que certo. Era a chance da sua vida ali e Do Kyungsoo não queria desperdiçá-la.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tarde passou com Kyungsoo apenas acertando a papelada enorme sobre as especificações do contrato. Não era um emprego nada ruim, mas tinha muita discrição sobre o treino dos atletas. Kyungsoo se sentiu engraçado lidando com tudo aquilo, pensando que, se fosse um dia trabalhar com atletas profissionais, tudo seria muito mais complicado.

No meio do dia, acabou finalmente conhecendo Kim Junmyeon, o diretor, que também era uma pessoa extremamente sorridente como o namorado. Não sabia porque parecia que todas as pessoas ali fossem tão felizes, mas desconfiava que isso só se aplicava aos dois pombinhos apaixonados. Mas isso não era algo que atrapalhava o seu trabalho ali, pelo contrário, o fiisoterapeuta gostava de vê-los sorrindo por aí.

Logo depois das quatro da tarde, Kyungsoo já estava pronto para esperar e perguntar se poderia sair mais cedo, pelo seu primeiro dia ter sido tão calmo assim, quando um imprevisto aconteceu. 

Primeiro foi uma confusão no lado de fora que chamou a atenção do moreno para se levantar da mesa no centro da pequena sala, até a porta da frente. Mal conseguiu alcançar a maçaneta quando a porta explodiu, fazendo o fisioterapeuta saltar no mesmo lugar.

Haviam ali cerca de quatro atletas carregando um dos jogadores de futebol americano nos braços. O rapaz estava sujo de lama e grama por todo o uniforme branco de listras vermelhas, mas o que chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo não foi bem a atenção sua aparência. Mas os berros que o garoto estava produzindo quando os colegas o deixaram em cima da maca. 

— Mas o que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou para o mais alto deles, com a camiseta marcando o número 61.

— Ah… ele caiu. Torceu o pé bem feio, eu acho. Sei lá cara. Você que é o médico aqui. — o rapaz deu de ombros, sem ter muito o que dizer.

O jogador deitado na maca ainda berrava para quem quisesse ouvir, o que fez Kyungsoo ficar um pouco nervoso. Se estava doendo tanto poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa. Talvez fosse melhor ver logo.

— Por favor, Senhores. Queiram sair da sala. Preciso examinar com mais cautela a lesão dele, e as coisas podem ficar... piores se não saírem.

Todos ali recuaram sem nem ao menos discutir. Todo mundo sabia o que ele queria dizer: colocar um osso quebrado no lugar era uma visão horrível. Ninguém gostaria de presenciar uma cenas dessas. Nem mesmo o próprio Kyungsoo.

Um por um, os atletas foram saindo da sala com um "Boa sorte, Baek", e nenhuma olhada para trás. É. O pobre rapaz estava completamente sozinho agora. Ou pelo menos, entregue nas mãos do fisioterapeuta.

Kyungsoo se aproximou da maca, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz primeiro. Ele o fitou com os olhos apertados, mas segurou o seu olhar. Parecia estar observando alguma coisa que o careca não entendeu, então Kyungsoo deixou pra lá. Ajeitou o corpo largo dele na maca torcendo os lábios para os equipamentos do seu uniforme. Aquilo tinha que ir embora.

— Você vai precisar tirar esse uniforme. Preciso que seu corpo fique o mais reto possível e que não corra risco de nenhuma infecção por exposição a bactérias. 

O garoto apenas o olhou, mordendo os lábios pela dor que sentia. Não havia se movido. O que significava que Kyungsoo provavelmente teria que fazer isso ele mesmo. Se fosse o caso, então era evidente que ele teria quebrado mesmo o pé. Parecia que o atleta não conseguia se mover nem um centímetro.

— Você consegue se mover? — Kyungsoo perguntou, preocupado.

Mas para para a sua surpresa, o rapaz sorriu.

— Ainda nem me pagou o jantar e já quer me ver tirando a blusa? — disse, ajeitando-se com dificuldade na maca — Vou tirar ela pra você, doutor, mas é porque respeito caras sexys todos de branco.

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios em irritação. Outro atleta babaca? Era o seu dia de sorte mesmo. 

Virou as costas para ele, indo até os armário em busca do seu próprio material de primeiros socorros. Aquilo não era bem sua função. Na verdade, não sabia porque não haviam seguido direto para a enfermaria que era logo ali em frente. Mas o careca nunca reclamaria de tratar alguém, por isso nem ao menos pestanejou quando o viu passando pela porta. Como agora, em que estava com todo o seu material de emergência para usar com ele.

Kyungsoo voltou até a maca, parando no lugar quando percebeu o rapaz ali, sem todo o equipamento e sem camisa também. Não era hora para aquilo, definitivamente não era. Mas os seus olhos não se contentaram em não se demorar nas clavículas nuas. O careca engoliu em seco, voltando a sua atenção para o membro ferido.

— Qual dos pés está doendo? — perguntou, agachando-se no chão para observar melhor. 

— O pé esquerdo. Acho que não quebrei, mas acabei estendendo o nervo. Ah… está doendo ainda. — ele reclamou, gemendo baixo por conta da dor que sentia.

— Deixe-me ver… 

Kyungsoo o tocou com delicadeza, retirando a meia e movendo a perna para a direita. Percebeu a pele dele extremamente quente ao toque, o que poderia ser sinal de lesão. Torceu os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para ele novamente, que incrivelmente lhe encarava de volta com devoção. 

Aquilo estava tudo muito esquisito, mas o careca resolveu ignorar.

— Vou ter que mover o seu pé. Tente agarrar alguma coisa para liberar a tensão e me avise se doer muito.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e já ia reclamar alguma coisa com o fisioterapeuta quando Kyungsoo virou o membro totalmente para a direita, forçando na direção oposta da suposta lesão. Nem precisou se preparar para ouvir os gritos do atleta, que foram altos e sofridos como de esperado. Foi quando Kyungsoo percebeu que poderia ser apenas uma torção, mas uma torção um pouco séria. Talvez o nervo poderia inflamar, o que seria necessário uma série de massagens especiais na área. 

O careca puxou algodões, e limpou com álcool a área ferida percebendo que havia apenas alguns hematomas de atrito na superfície da pele dele. Não achou que o ouviria reclamar por conta disso, mas não foi o que aconteceu. O garoto gemeu, levantando-se no mesmo momento com lágrimas nos olhos. Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de rir com isso.

— Cara… o que você está fazendo aí? Não dá pra usar algo que não arde?

— Álcool é mais eficiente.

— Está brincando comigo? — Kyungsoo riu, sem conseguir se segurar mais.

— Fique tranquilo, já está acabando. 

O garoto suspirou, deitando-se novamente na maca como se estivesse prestes a entrar numa cirurgia. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes com o careca, então achou engraçado. Acabou rindo novamente, enquanto buscava pela pomada anti-inflamatória. Tinha um cheiro bem ruim, então fez questão de usar uma luva também para poder aplicar.

— Não ria de mim, doutor. Eu sou um soldado ferido. 

— Você é um soldado dramático, Senhor… qual é mesmo o seu nome?

Isso fez o rapaz sorrir largo, levantando-se para se sentar na maca enquanto o observava trabalhar no seu ferimento.

— Byun Baekhyun. Pra você, pode ser Baek. Baekkie. Baekhyunnie. 

— Certo, Senhor Byun. 

O garoto gemeu em frustração.

— Ah, qual é! 

Kyungsoo sorriu com os seus protestos. 

— Aliás… — ele continuou — que creme fedido é esse? Porque não passa algum com cheirinho de ervas? Tipo erva-doce! É o meu favorito!

— Porque isso é uma pomada, não um creme hidratante.

— Está brincando comigo? — ele perguntou, sério.

O que só fez com que Kyungsoo sorrisse novamente da sua ingenuidade.

— Não ria de mim! — ele protestou.

— Não estou rindo de você.

— Mentiroso. — ele disse, dessa vez sorrindo também — Você é novo aqui? Nunca te vi antes. Tenho certeza que me lembraria de você.

Kyungsoo terminou de passar a pomada, lambuzando bem o tornozelo de Baekhyun antes de passar para a faixa de compressão. Pegou uma boa parte e começou a enrolar no pé esquerdo dele com delicadeza para que nada se espalhasse mais do que já estava. Aquele creme era realmente muito fedido.

— Cheguei hoje. Sou da Faculdade de Ulsan, e consegui esse emprego logo depois de me formar.

— Você é um ex-universitário. 

Não foi uma pergunta, por isso Kyungsoo apenas concordou com um aceno.

— Que sexy. — Baekhyun complementou, fazendo o fisioterapeuta rir. 

— Pare de me distrair ou vou passar esse creme no seu nariz, Senhor Byun. Me deixe trabalhar. 

Kyungsoo achou que o efeito da sua bronca seria positiva, mas aconteceu o contrário, pois o rapaz desandou a falar mais ainda consigo: 

— Você fala como um pai. Você tem filhos?

— Não, Senhor Byun.

— É solteiro? — Kyungsoo riu novamente, desistindo se de manter profissional.

Apenas ficou em silêncio, terminando de enrolar todo o pano da faixa compressora no pé dele. Baekhyun parecia impaciente, esperando ansioso por uma resposta sua da pergunta de um milhão de dólares. O fato era que Kyungsoo também havia achado ele bem charmoso, mas estava totalmente fora de questão se envolver com algum paciente. Isso era uma regra sua que nunca iria mudar. Por isso resolveu dar um basta nisso antes que ficasse mais complicado: 

— Sem mais perguntas, Byun. — disse em um tom mais sério.

— Ok, ok. Me desculpe se eu fui longe demais.

Ele pareceu arrependido no começo, mas durou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo voltou com as perguntas novamente: 

— Mas eu ainda quero saber o seu nome, sabe... 

O fisioterapeuta olhou para ele dessa vez, encarando aqueles olhos pequenos cheios de curiosidade. Ele devia ter por volta dos vinte anos, pois parecia ser bem mais novo. Ou talvez fosse apenas a benção da genética, porque ele também tinha um rosto bem bonito. Isso, Kyungsoo não podia negar.

O careca sorriu de lado, desviando o olhar para os seus materiais de primeiro socorros. Aquele garoto pelo jeito iria lhe dar muita dor de cabeça. 

— Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. — disse, finalmente terminando com os cuidados da lesão dele. — Pronto… acabou. Você tem mais alguma outra questão de super urgência que precisa ser tratada? 

O rapaz sorriu largo com o seu sarcasmo.

— Tenho. Tenho uma bem importante. 

— E qual seria?

— Você vai vir me ver jogar? É sexta que vem. 

Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

— Não. Nós apenas cuidamos dos seus machucados, não precisamos estar nos jogos do campeonato. 

— Eu não perguntei isso. — ele protestou, cruzando os braços enquanto o olhava de cima, sentado na maca — Estou perguntando se _você_ vai vir _me_ ver _jogar_. 

O fisioterapeuta achou graça novamente. 

— E porque isso?

— É importante pra mim ter pessoas torcendo por mim.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Nem ao menos sabemos como estará o seu tornozelo até lá, Senhor Byun. Você deve manter todo o cuidado para que se recupere bem.

Baekhyun suspirou novamente, um pouco frustrado. Kyungsoo se levantou, finalmente lhe encarando pelo mesmo nível. Ele parecia com frio sem todos os equipamentos do uniforme, por isso o fisioterapeuta fez questão de apontar para a camisa que estava jogada ao lado dele, chamando-lhe a atenção:

— Você pode colocar de volta, não tinha nenhum corte que poderia infeccionar.

Baekhyun sorriu dessa vez, mas fez o que ele pediu. Colocou a regata larga por cima da cabeça com uma rapidez invejável. Ele deveria ser do tipo de atleta que não precisava de muito tempo para se aprontar no vestiário. Kyungsoo se perguntou se eles costumavam treinar isso também.

— Doutor… você não vai me recomendar nenhuma pomada para usar? — perguntou ele, já completamente vestido com a roupa larga.

Recomendar? Ah é… Kyungsoo nem ao menos havia passado o diagnóstico ainda. Onde estava com a cabeça? Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Era bem óbvio que Byun Baekhyun estava afetando a sua capacidade de concentração no próprio trabalho.

— Não há o que recomendar, você deve voltar aqui amanhã para ver como ele vai estar. Se piorar, faremos o tratamento. E aí teremos que fazer uma terapia até o seu tornozelo melhorar.

Ao contrário do que estava esperando, o rapaz sorriu largo quando ouviu o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

— Quer dizer que vou ver você amanhã? 

— Sim, Senhor Byun. Mas nada de gracinhas! Deve permanecer em repouso absoluto e com monitoração. Esse tornozelo deve ficar sempre para cima e você deve evitar andar com ele. Por isso… 

Kyungsoo se interrompeu, procurando pela bota imobilizadora. Não sabia ao certo se havia alguma ali, pois ele mesmo não havia trazido muita coisa além da sua maleta de primeiros socorros. 

— Eu vou poder ligar pra você? Se eu tiver alguma dúvida técnica? — Baekhyun disse, sentado enquanto o observava rodar pela sala procurando a bendita bota.

O careca escondeu um sorriso, de costas para ele. Esse cara ainda iria lhe dar dor de cabeça. Não havia desistido dele e provavelmente não iria desistir. Já conhecia atletas o suficiente para saber que era assim que agiam: como se todos estivessem sempre a sua disposição. Doh não era lá muito fã de insistência, mas por algum motivo, Byun Baekhyun não parecia lhe incomodar tanto assim. 

Quando por fim conseguiu encontrar a bota, Kyungsoo voltou-se para ele, abaixando-se para encaixá-la no pé do atleta. Baekhyun estava sorrindo sarcasticamente para o fisioterapeuta, parecendo se divertir com ele ali, agindo feito um idiota. Infelizmente essa também era uma de suas especialidades.

— Doutor, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. — ele disse, provocando o careca pelo silêncio.

Era bem óbvio que não poderia passar o seu número para um paciente, Kyungsoo não era tão irresponsável assim. O melhor seria que o rapaz desistisse de uma vez daquela dinâmica de caça-caçador, e começasse a agir como um paciente qualquer. Ou que Kyungsoo não caísse tão fácil no seu papinho. 

— Você pode entrar em contato comigo até as 19 horas, se estiver se sentindo mal. — ele disse, com mais seriedade — Farei o meu melhor para te auxiliar.

— Ah, é mesmo? — ele sorriu largo.

— Vou esperar ansiosamente, então.

— Senhor Byun… saiba que o contato é apenas para situações muito específicas. 

Deveria deixar isso bem claro se fosse mesmo passar o seu número para ele. Estava bem claro que o rapaz tinha outras intenções e Kyungsoo não queria advertências sondando a sua ficha já no primeiro dia de trabalho.

— Claro, claro… — ele disse.

Terminou de amarrar tudo e se levantou, observando o pé do atleta como se fosse sua própria obra de arte. Baekhyun se levantou, mancando ligeiramente enquanto se ajeitava em pé na sua frente.

— Está tudo bem? Acha que consegue andar? Podemos pedir uma cadeira de rodas para o Senhor.

Byun sorriu de lado. Aproximou-se com dois passos difíceis, mas que pareciam firmes o suficiente para Kyungsoo. Ele não iria mesmo precisar de muita coisa. Talvez em dois dias já estaria melhor se cuidasse direito do tornozelo. 

— Acho que você deve me carregar, doutor. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

— Você está ótimo. Apenas volte aqui amanhã e veremos como continuar o seu tratamento.

— Então eu vou te ver amanhã? — ele sorriu de novo, com segundas intenções.

O fisioterapeuta achou graça mas fez de tudo para se conter. Já era demais que a relação dos dois tinha começado tão amigável, se não desenhasse a linha agora, não teria como fazer isso mais tarde. Por isso, acabou cruzando os braços com os lábios torcidos em sua famosa "cara-de-bronca" a qual tanto reclamavam temer.

— Eu o verei amanhã, Senhor Byun, apenas se levar o seu tratamento a sério. Caso contrário, o indicarei para outro colega. Estamos entendido?

O atleta sorriu largo. Parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação, para além da suposta dor que estava sentindo. A verdade é que ele parecia prestes a fazer ou dizer alguma coisa ridícula. Incrivelmente, Kyungsoo já tinha experiência o bastante com idiotas para saber como eles normalmente agiam com outros caras. Então não se surpreendeu quando o rapaz lhe provocou: 

— Está bem, Kyungja. Até amanhã. 

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, dessa vez se irritando de verdade.

— O que disse?

— Até amanhã! — respondeu, passando pela porta sem olhar para trás. 

Kyungsoo ficou indignado. Poderia dizer que queria ir lá tirar satisfação pela falta de profissionalismo do rapaz, mas sabia que a verdade era outra. Pois ele tinha achado graça naquilo.

O fisioterapeuta suspirou, parado no mesmo lugar, observando ele ir embora. Nem um milhão de anos achou que iria acabar cedendo tão fácil para um paciente, mas até então, também não pensou que seu primeiro paciente naquele lugar fosse um cara extremamente gato. Se ele estava ferrado? Com toda a certeza do mundo.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Na manhã seguinte, Kyungsoo não cuidou de tantos pacientes assim. Na realidade, parecia que todos os outros atletas não eram tão irresponsáveis com relação ao próprio treino além do _seu_ atleta. 

Kyungsoo sabia que não deveria nomeá-lo assim em sua cabeça, mas não conseguia se enganar. Baekhyun era de longe uma pessoa muito marcante.

Na noite passada, havia esperado ele ligar. Sentia-se ridículo por ter se prestado ao papel de ficar grudado no telefone como um adolescente depois do primeiro encontro, mas foi exatamente o que havia acontecido. Até quando deu o horário que haviam estipulado, Kyungsoo ficou na espera do telefone tocar. Nem ao menos sabia o porquê. 

Talvez estivesse mesmo muito solitário na cidade nova e estava precisando de alguma companhia para ajudá-lo a se distrair mais. Ou talvez fosse porque ainda não havia saído de sua mente as gracinhas do rapaz de cabelo castanho, desde o momento em que ele saiu mancando de sua sala no dia anterior.

Enquanto estava ali sentado esperando por ele chegar novamente, Kyungsoo repassou mentalmente as suas regras pessoais de trabalho: 1) não se envolver. É, talvez fosse apenas uma regra mesmo, mas era melhor que fosse assim. Se envolver com pacientes estava fora de questão, não era uma coisa que ele iria tolerar.

Enquanto estava sentado na mesa da sua própria sala, Kyungsoo organizou as fichas dos pacientes, retirando Byun Baekhyun do bolo dos atletas em andamento. Havia uma pequena descrição do rapaz, algo como a posição do time e o número da camisa. Quarterback, número 04. O fisioterapeuta não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava, mas era uma informação a mais que havia conseguido dele. 

Já havia preparado a sala para que a sessão começasse, além de ter se prestado a fazer uma última coisa que talvez fosse se arrepender mais tarde. Tirou o maldito gel de erva doce do bolso, deixando em cima da mesa ali perto. Sorriu de lado, rendido. Deveria mesmo ter pedido a cabeça se estava pensando em fazer as vontades de um paciente assim.

Houve uma batida na porta, seguida pela sua abertura escancarada. O atleta em questão colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo largo com a boca retangular. Kyungsoo não pode deixar de achar graça em seus trejeitos. Ele era um cara engraçado, tinha que confessar.

— Boa tarde, doutor. — disse, entrando de uma vez na sala do fisioterapeuta.

O moreno sorriu, abrindo espaço para que ele se sentasse na maca. 

— Boa tarde, Sr. Byun. Como estamos hoje?

Baekhyun caminhou com dificuldade até a maca, deixando que o fisioterapeuta fechasse a porta atrás de si. Kyungsoo caminhou até ele, esperando que o rapaz se sentasse devidamente.

— Eu estou com um pé ferrado. Mas você está mais bonito que ontem.

O moreno sorriu escondido com o seu comentário. _Espertinho como sempre._

— Seu pé chegou a doer ontem? Sentiu algo novo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ignorando o sorrisinho sacana que ele estava lhe oferecendo.

— Ah, doeu um pouquinho sim. Acho que vou precisar de outra massagem. — Baekhyun disse, fazendo um beicinho apelativo.

Não podia acreditar. Um cara daquele tamanho todo, provavelmente perto dos vinte e tantos anos, estava fazendo um beicinho para ele como uma criança. 

— Vamos ver como está, então. — Kyungsoo disse, abaixando-se para puxar o pé dele para cima.

Baekhyun fez uma careta de dor bem exagerada, o que provocou graça no fisioterapeuta. Ele agia como um grande mimado - e talvez realmente fosse. Era raro que atletas se comportassem de uma maneira diferente, pois dificilmente eram diferentes um do outro. Do Kyungsoo podia dizer que já estava cansado de todos eles, mas havia algo sobre Baekhyun que lhe era passível de irritações.

Assim que colocou o pé machucado na mesa, Kyungsoo foi despindo a bota. O rapaz vestia uma bermuda jeans cinza escura, então não havia nenhum imprevisto para que pudesse atrapalhar a sua inspeção. Estava longe do caminho das roupas, ao contrário da primeira vez que o rapaz apareceu na sua sala.

— Você cuidou direitinho? — ele perguntou, soando como um pai que era.

A sua personalidade profissional era assim, e provavelmente não iria mudar. Era algo intrínseco a sua voz de “doutor”. Haviam pessoas que achava tudo aquilo uma grande encheção de saco, mas Kyungsoo pensava que era bem necessário. Principalmente para estabelecer uma confiança com seus pacientes.

Baekhyun olhou para ele, com um sorriso sarcástico. Parecia estar achando graça do seu tom de voz, mas não ousou questionar.

— Cuidei sim. Fiz tudo o que você me mandou, doutor. 

— Certo. Então agora vamos ver como é que está.

Kyungsoo abriu o curativo, com delicadeza. Pode perceber que ele havia sido sincero, pois parecia praticamente intocado desde quando ele fez o curativo ontem. Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo estava lidando com um atleta cuidadoso. Aquilo parecia até um sonho. 

— Como eu suspeitei, não é nada de grave. Você só precisa de repouso e um pouco de gel nesse tornozelo para desinflamar. 

— E as massagens? — ele perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça.

— Não serão necessárias. 

— O quê? Porquê?

— Foi o que eu disse, está melhor que o esperado. 

Baekhyun olhou fixamente para ele. Não parecia querer acreditar no que o fisioterapeuta estava dizendo. Ele tinha um olhar desolado e um pouco decepcionado também. Kyungsoo não entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele, por isso apenas lhe encarou de volta.

— Quer dizer que não posso mais voltar aqui? — ele perguntou.

O moreno acenou positivamente.

— Sim, não será mais necessário. 

— Mas eu ainda sinto dor no tornozelo. — ele reclamou, todo manhoso. 

Kyungsoo concordou novamente.

— Provavelmente irá sentir dor pelo resto da semana, mas daqui a alguns dias já estará tudo melhor. Eu garanto a você. 

— Então é isso? 

Kyungsoo piscou, sem saber direito o que mais ele queria saber.

— Sim. 

Baekhyun ficou chocado. Poderia ser que não fosse a notícia que ele esperava? Mas era melhor que o tornozelo já estivesse melhorando, tendo em vista que até sexta-feira ele deveria estar 100% curado para a partida.

— Olha, se você quiser uma recomendação… eu acho que você poderia descansar um pouco mais. Seria bom que falasse para o treinador esquecer de treinamento até a sexta-feira ou não será possível jogar. Tudo bem?

— Certo, doutor. — ele disse, cabisbaixo. 

O fisioterapeuta se virou, procurando por algum algodão para limpar a bagunça de pomada que ele havia feito no dia anterior. Puxou um tufo branco da caixa em cima da mesinha atrás de si e tornou a olhar para ele. 

— Se você sentir alguma coisa a mais, pode entrar em contato comigo.

O rapaz concordou, esperando, enquanto ele se aproximou para limpar o curativo do dia anterior. Kyungsoo foi limpando com calma, tirando todo o excesso da pomada que havia ficado sob a pele bronzeada pelo Sol. 

Baekhyun, pela primeira vez, estava em silêncio na sua presença. Era um pouco esquisito, pois Kyungsoo já havia se acostumado com a personalidade espoleta do garoto. Estava ficando até mesmo um tanto quanto desconfortável com aquele silêncio todo.

Terminou de limpar tudo, ao passo que finalmente mostrou para o atleta o que ele deveria estar esperando: o bendito creme de erva doce. Observou o sorriso dele se reerguer no mesmo minuto.

— Você vai passar? Mas não é contra as regras? — ele perguntou, curioso.

Kyungsoo sorriu, sem conseguir se conter.

— Não, não é. Prefiro deixar um cheiro mais agradável, já que a minha mão também fica cheirando ruim depois.

Baekhyun concordou, sorrindo para ele. Era um sorriso diferente, um tanto quanto contido. Kyungsoo achou graça porque ele não parecia ser do tipo que sorria desse jeito. Não imaginava que um malandro como ele poderia agir assim, era até mesmo um pouco esquisito.

O moreno continuou fazendo o próprio trabalho, passando o creme hidratante com concentração. O silêncio pairou na sala como se essa fosse uma atividade que valesse a pena observar. Kyungsoo percebeu pelo canto de olho que o outro rapaz estava olhando para ele, e não para o próprio pé. Por conta disso, a sua concentração pareceu ficar maior ainda. 

— Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa — ele disse, murmurando baixo.

— Pode perguntar.

— Sexta-feira… é o dia do jogo. Você vai vir me ver jogar?

Kyungsoo fez uma pausa, limpando o resto da pomada no tornozelo machucado. Olhou para ele em confusão. Por que ele estava perguntando sobre isso novamente?

— Não. Eu disse a você, não precisamos ver vocês jogarem. 

Baekhyun novamente fez um beicinho para ele, como se fosse a sua arma para conseguir as coisas que queria. Kyungsoo quase riu em voz alta, porque aquilo ficava ridículo nele. Ridiculamente fofo, se fosse sincero, mas ainda assim. 

— Por que não? A sua torcida é importante pra mim. Eu queria muito que você estivesse lá. 

Kyungsoo se levantou, caminhando até a mesa atrás de si. Precisava limpar o dedo para começar a aplicar a outra pomada, mas não conseguia deixar de achar graça da cara dele.

— Quer me dar dor de cabeça até no campo? — Kyungsoo riu baixo — Desculpa, Baekhyun. Mas não sou fã de futebol americano.

— Não precisa ser fã de futebol americano. Só precisar ser meu fã.

O moreno achou graça de sua audácia.

— Olha aí outra coisa que não sou tão fã… — disse, para provocar.

Ele bufou, cruzando os braços. Parecia prestes a brigar como um mimado. 

— Ah, vamos Kyungja!

Dessa vez o fisioterapeuta não se irritou com o apelido. Na verdade, achou até mesmo fofo a maneira como ele ficava irritado consigo por coisas tão pequenas.

— Se continuar me chamando assim, aí é que eu não vou mesmo. — Kyungsoo provocou.

— Ah, por favor! Eu prometo que será divertido. Marco um gol só pra você. — ele disse, como uma chantagem.

O fisioterapeuta negou com um aceno, achando graça.

— Não dá. Provavelmente estarei de plantão também. No mais, desejo a você uma boa sorte no campo sexta-feira.

— Você vai estar aqui, então? — Baekhyun perguntou, parecendo tramar alguma coisa.

Kyungsoo olhou para ele com suspeita. 

— Vou… — disse por fim.

— Certo. — ele concordou — Então, acho que vejo você na sexta que vem? 

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Talvez sim. 

O rapaz mordeu os lábios, claramente nervoso. 

— E se... eu te ligar? — disse, com um claro interesse na voz — Eu posso né? Para fazer perguntas técnicas…

O fisioterapeuta sorriu, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Ele era mesmo um espertinho. Realmente achava que Kyungsoo não teria sacado nada ali?

— Apenas para perguntas técnicas, Sr. Byun. — o moreno fez questão de frisar, com a sobrancelha arqueada. 

Baekhyun sorriu largo.

— Entendi. Bom saber. — disse ele sarcasticamente.

Não era tão bom assim, Kyungsoo pensou. Pois sabia muito bem a finalidade daquelas ligações. O fisioterapeuta não era nem um pouco ingênuo, mas resolveu relevar, sabendo que falar sobre aquilo só faria o outro rapaz ser engraçadinho mais uma vez.

Logo tentou terminar de arrumar tudo, e preparar o curativo que dessa vez iria ficar para ele cuidar. O rapaz ficou em silêncio no processo todo, e quando Kyungsoo terminou, julgou que havia feito um bom trabalho. O curativo não parecia tão ruim quanto antes e ainda conseguia perceber que estava tudo devidamente no lugar, sem o cheiro horrível de antes da pomada anti-inflamatória.

— Pronto. Acredito que você está liberado agora.

Baekhyun concordou, colocando a bota imobilizadora no próprio pé. Parecia com poucas dificuldades quando se levantou, então o fisioterapeuta lhe ajudou a ficar em pé. Kyungsoo segurou-lhe pelos ombros, um pouco preocupado. Talvez ele realmente não estivesse tão bem assim.

— Está com problema de equilíbrio? — perguntou, olhando atentamente para o pé dele.

— Não, senhor. — Baekhyun respondeu, com a voz sussurrada — Eu só queria saber se poderia contar com você pra me pegar, caso eu caísse. 

Kyungsoo olhou pra ele na mesma hora. Estando próximos assim, era fácil ver que o sorriso que ele exibia era cheio de interesse. Se não estivesse naquela exata situação em que ele era o médico e o outro, o paciente, poderia dizer que tinha vontade de beijá-lo. Bem ali, no meio do consultório. 

Seus pensamentos já estavam lhe confundindo, por isso ele apenas ficou em silêncio e o ajudou chegar até a porta do consultório. Baekhyun também não havia dito uma palavra enquanto era escoltado até lá, e quando finalmente chegaram, foi que ele se soltou do seu abraço. Olhou bem nos olhos do moreno, que refletiam o mesmo sentimento escondido ali. Ele havia sentido o mesmo que Kyungsoo naquele momento. Pôde perceber quando viu o sorriso que pairava sobre os lábios dele. 

— Obrigado por tudo, doutor. — ele disse — Espero que você não tenha tantos problemas na sua primeira semana aqui.

Kyungsoo sorriu. Era bom saber que pelo menos o atleta estava torcendo por ele. Sentia-se bem vindo desse jeito, como se realmente pertencesse ali. O moreno agradeceu com um aceno, esperando na porta até que ele saísse do consultório, caminhando com uma agilidade bem maior do que havia mostrado antes. 

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios em irritação. Baekhyun tinha fingido tudo aquilo mesmo, só para que ele lhe segurasse?

— Só uma última coisa… — ele disse, virando-se para falar com Kyungsoo frente a frente enquanto estava de pé do lado de fora da sala.

— Sim? — Kyungsoo questionou.

Baekhyun sorriu de lado, como quem sorria antes de contar uma piada ou algo do tipo. Lambeu os lábios inferiores e apenas lhe observou com atenção, antes de murmurar: 

— Você fica bem fofinho todo vermelhinho de desejo. Não pense que eu não percebi, viu?

O queixo do fisioterapeuta caiu em choque, enquanto as mãos foram diretamente para a bochecha. Ele estava vermelho? Mesmo? 

Por conta da sua reação, Baekhyun gargalhou alto, acenando um adeus para ele. Foi embora sem dizer nada, apesar de ainda ser possível ouvir o seu riso pelo corredor.

Foi quando o fisioterapeuta finalmente se deu conta da única verdade que não queria acreditar: havia quebrado a sua primeira regra pessoal de trabalho, bem ali, naquele momento. E agora não havia mais volta.


	3. Capítulo Três

Era noite novamente e Kyungsoo estava se sentindo ansioso. O que havia acontecido no consultório mais cedo de alguma forma não saía de sua mente. A maneira como o rapaz de cabelos castanhos lhe fazia se sentir leve era de longe a pior lembrança que poderia ter, devido às condições em que ambos se encontravam ali: ele, um fisioterapeuta, e o atleta, um mero paciente. 

Toda a interação havia sido o ponto alto para que o óbvio já se estabelecesse na mente de Kyungsoo: estava atraído por ele. Não adiantaria negar, nem mesmo tentar controlar a maneira como os seus pensamentos pareciam ir naturalmente para a boca espertinha do seu atleta. Já estava se tornando natural pensar sobre isso, assim como também era um costume esperar pela ligação dele até o horário estipulado pelas regras da universidade. Não que Kyungsoo estivesse esperando naquela noite, longe disso. Apenas havia carregado o celular por precaução, assim como também tomou a medida precavida de dispensar todos os outros compromissos da noite, a fim de poder prestar toda a atenção nos barulhos da notificação do seu telefone.

Talvez iria se frustrar novamente, ou poderia ser que Baekhyun finalmente iria dar as caras. Kyungsoo, no âmago do seu ser, não fazia ideia de qual das opções eram melhores para si naquele momento. De todo modo, sentia-se ansioso quando pensava na possibilidade do telefone tocar. Queria muito que o telefone tocasse, na verdade. 

Sentado no próprio sofá com a televisão passando algum canal de música pop dos anos 90, Kyungsoo encarava o celular como se ele pudesse criar vida a qualquer momento. De segundo em segundo, ele tentava se desligar, mas bastava uma vibração para que o fisioterapeuta se jogasse para alcançar o telefone e desbloquear a tela, apenas para dar de cara com alguma notificação de e-mail. 

Era uma tremenda tortura.

Quando já estava para finalmente desistir de esperar e se preparar para a cama, foi que o celular começou a tocar. Estava fora do horário estipulado, mas o visor brilhando um “número desconhecido” foi o que fez Kyungsoo sorrir quando finalmente deslizou com o dedo para atender.

— Alô? — ele perguntou, como se não soubesse quem era do outro lado da linha.

— Olá… Kyungja? É você? 

Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça. Pelo jeito o apelido havia ganhado fama no coração do atleta.

— Sim, sou eu. Mas já está um pouco tarde para o horário de atendimento. Está com alguma complicação no tornozelo? 

Baekhyun riu baixo, com a timidez claramente exibida na voz. Talvez não havia sido uma decisão muito fácil para ele lhe ligar uma hora daquelas.

— Meu tornozelo está melhor do que esperado, doutor. Muito melhor do que o esperado.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho em confusão. 

— Então qual é o problema?

— O problema é que eu estou te ligando para fazer uma pergunta extremamente técnica. — ele disse, parecendo sério. 

— Vá em frente. — Kyungsoo lhe encorajou.

— Qual seu filme favorito?

O moreno riu arrastado, sentando-se no braço do sofá estofado. Então as suas suspeitas estavam corretas: Baekhyun realmente estava dando em cima dele, tempos atrás no escritório.

— Isso é mesmo um assunto de precisão técnica imensurável.

— Ai, quantas palavras difíceis, doutor. Assim não consigo te acompanhar. 

— Você não deveria dormir? Não tem aula amanhã?

— Agora quer dizer que sabe dos meus horários, Kyungja?

Kyungsoo ficou quieto. De certa forma, ele sabia sim do horário de todos aqueles atletas, pois precisava acompanhar o treinamento deles bem de perto. Então sabia que eles normalmente tinham as tardes livres por conta do treino, e as noites mais relaxadas para o descanso. Mas isso não queria dizer que Baekhyun deveria saber disso.

— Isso não é o tipo de informação que posso te fornecer.

— É mesmo? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Hurun… — concordou o moreno com um aceno, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

— E essa informação, você pode me fornecer? Queria saber se você tem os sábados livres?

Sua pergunta fez Kyungsoo sorrir largo.

— Qual a sua intenção com essa pergunta, Baekhyun?

— É uma pergunta técnica! De imensurável, como você falou aí!

O fisioterapeuta riu novamente. Ele tinha errado os termos, mas ainda assim era fofo ouvi-lo falar.

— Você sabe que esse número é apenas para emergências, e para o caso de dúvidas frequentes no tratamento. Você não poderia estar me ligando para isso.

— Não poderia… mas agora eu posso? É uma emergência a minha vontade de sair com você.

— Certo… — Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça — Infelizmente não é algo que eu possa atender. Se você tiver outra pergunta, então eu vou…

— Não, hey, calma aí. Não desliga, não! Eu juro que não vou te cantar mais. — ele lhe interrompeu. — Eu… realmente queria saber uma coisa. Você… uh, vai estar lá na universidade amanhã?

— Sim.

— Entendi. Amanhã… eu teria um treino a tarde. Preciso estar legal para sexta-feira, então, eu pensei se-

— De jeito nenhum. — Kyungsoo respondeu enfaticamente.

Estava maluco se achava que o fisioterapeuta iria lhe dar alta assim. O tornozelo dele, apesar de não estar nada inchado, precisaria de no mínimo três dias de descanso absoluto para ficar melhor.

— Você nem me deixou terminar, doutor.

— E nem preciso. Você deve repousar até a sexta-feira, e fazer do possível ao impossível para esse pé não tocar o chão. Ele precisa estar em perfeitas condições até a sua partida.

— Está me dizendo que não vou poder treinar para a sexta-feira?

— Claro que não! Repouso, Sr. Byun. Está me ouvindo?

— M-mas… Kyungsoo, olha…

— Repouso! Se não quiser se machucar, deve ficar de repouso absoluto até a sexta-feira. 

Silêncio preencheu a linha do telefone. Kyungsoo estava esperando que ele fosse lhe contradizer novamente, mas ele apenas respirou fundo. Parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, talvez querendo alguma brecha para poder reclamar. Seja o que fosse, alguns segundos depois ele voltou para a linha e disse:

— Certo. Tá bem então, você venceu.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, desacreditado. Atletas… odiava todos eles justamente por serem teimosos feitos uma porta. E ao que parecia, Byun Baekhyun não estava nem um pouco atrás nesse quesito.

— Muito bem então, Sr. Byun. — disse, dando por encerrado aquele caso.

Baekhyun suspirou do outro lado da linha. As reações exageradas dele parecia como as de um adolescente levando uma bronca do pai. Kyungsoo, por incrível que parecia, não se incomodou. Na verdade, poderia até mesmo imaginar o habitual beicinho que ele fazia quando ficava contrariado. 

— Certo… — Baekhyun respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio novamente. 

— Você tem mais alguma coisa pra me dizer? 

— Hã… na verdade não tenho, não. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta de antes. Qual o seu filme favorito? 

Kyungsoo riu baixo de sua pergunta.

— E porque você quer saber disso?

— Talvez porque esteja estreando alguns filmes no cinema, e talvez porque eu queria saber se você já viu…

— Sr. Byun… até amanhã. — Kyungsoo lhe interrompeu, desligando o celular com um sorriso no rosto.

Baekhyun poderia ser bem insistente quando queria, mas o fisioterapeuta também sabia como se prevenir. Percebeu tarde demais que os sentimentos já estavam se misturando, e que isso poderia lhe causar uma complicação e tanto no futuro, quando tivesse que escolher entre ir ou ficar. 

Claro que não esperava que o atleta fosse simplesmente aceitar a sua rejeição. Então quando o seu celular se iluminou com uma mensagem, pode ler pelo visor do celular que era do mesmo número que havia lhe ligado. Sorriu quando leu uma única frase:

" _O filme de terror está bom pra mim, então. Até sábado, Kyungja._ "

  
  
  
  
  


Na quarta-feira de manhã, o fisioterapeuta voltou para o posto na sua nova sala-consultório-escritório. Era uma mistura de utilidades, porque aparentemente tudo ficava ali no mesmo lugar: a papelada, os materiais de primeiros socorros e os aparelhos da fisioterapia. Kyungsoo tinha que saber como fazer tudo aquilo funcionar direito, porque se não houvesse uma organização tudo poderia virar uma incrível bagunça. E bagunça era uma coisa que lhe irritava profundamente.

Naquele momento, ele só esperava que o seu supervisor não aparecesse ali. Porque havia tirado todas as coisas do lugar para arrumar nas devidas categorias. Principalmente o armário. Percebeu tarde demais que o cheiro ruim da pomada, não era de fábrica. Mas sim porque estava vencida. O que era incrivelmente esquisito, levando em conta que o pé de Baekhyun havia melhorado tanto assim em poucos dias. Talvez ele fosse do tipo que se curava rápido, foi o que o moreno desconfiou.

Jogou parte das coisas fora, principalmente as vencidas, o que fez o armário ficar muito mais vazio do que antes. Kyungsoo coçou a nuca se sentindo incomodado. Teria que pedir uma reposição urgente, ou os outros pacientes ficariam sem os medicamentos suficientes para fazer o tratamento. E isso era imprescindível para um centro tão importante como aquele, que cuidava de todos os atletas da faculdade.

Kyungsoo suspirou, fechando os armários de madeira branca. Caminhou até a própria mesa no centro da sala, puxando o prontuário do próximo paciente que estava na lista de atendimento do dia. Era alguém da natação que havia deslocado o ombro e agora precisaria de várias sessões até que os movimentos voltassem com o mesmo rigor de antes. Kyungsoo esperava que o tratamento fosse o suficiente, já que era uma lesão bem complicada para a área de atuação do rapaz. Precisaria, talvez, de uma sessão de choques. Ou talvez apenas alguns alongamentos sucessivos, para que retornasse a flexibilidade do movimento. De qualquer jeito, teria que ser avaliado antes de dar seu veredito final.

Estava esperando pelo seu paciente, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Kyungsoo se assustou inutilmente. Era tão fácil se assustar quando estava completamente concentrado que chegava a ser ridículo. Agradeceu por não ter ninguém ali na sala que pudesse vê-lo assim. 

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com Kim Junmyeon no lugar. Aquilo era inesperado. Normalmente seu chefe costumava marcar reuniões para resolver alguma coisa, e não aparecia de repentino na sua sala.

— Junmyeon. — Kyungsoo lhe cumprimentou — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O rapaz moreno abriu espaço, sorrindo simpático como sempre. 

— Olá, Kyungsoo. Bom dia! — disse, com uma reverência educada.

O fisioterapeuta já estava se sentindo ligeiramente incomodado. Aquilo estava ficando muito esquisito, quase como um roteiro a ser seguido. Junmyeon entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou com Kyungsoo até a sua própria mesa, sentando-se de frente para ele. Do piscou, segurando as próprias mãos em nervosismo. 

— Algum problema?

O diretor olhou para ele, como se não soubesse por onde começar.

— Do Kyungsoo, você é o nosso melhor fisioterapeuta daqui. Com toda a certeza, acreditamos muito no trabalho que você vem fazendo até aqui…

De repente, Kyungsoo sentiu como se pudesse desmaiar. Estava sendo demitido? O Kim havia descoberto tudo? Isso era sobre Baekhyun?

— No entanto, tenho um pedido para fazer a você. — Junmyeon continuou — Hã… será que você conseguiria agilizar o quadro do Byun até essa sexta-feira? Ele é o nosso quarterback e uma peça fundamental do Steelers.

— Do que você está falando, Junmyeon? — o moreno perguntou, extremamente confuso. — Baekhyun não teve nada demais, apenas uma torção no pé. Logo, logo, ele estará bem o suficiente para jogar na sexta-feira.

Dessa vez, era Junmyeon quem parecia extremamente confuso.

— Você tem certeza? Ouvi os jogadores mais cedo falando sobre como ele não iria ao menos jogar na sexta-feira, já que está tão ruim assim. Que você deu a ele duas semanas de tratamento, e que por isso eles iriam se dar mal nas finais, sem o braço direito em campo.

Kyungsoo piscou em confusão. O que estava acontecendo que ele não havia tido o conhecimento de tudo isso? O quadro do seu atleta havia mudado do dia para a noite? Seria o possível que isso havia acontecido? 

— Eu não tenho o conhecimento de ter fornecido essas informações para ele. — o moreno reforçou — Talvez fosse melhor que ele voltasse aqui para eu avaliar. Sabe onde ele está agora?

Junmyeon fez uma pausa. Olhou para si como se já estivesse se desculpando.

— Ele está no gramado… treinando.

— O quê?! — Kyungsoo disse, sentindo a irritação nublar seus sentidos — E porque diabos ele achou que poderia treinar? 

— Eu peço desculpas a você, Kyungsoo. Nossos atletas… não são os mais obedientes. 

— Estou percebendo isso. — o moreno torceu os lábios em irritação — Da próxima vez, talvez eu coloque uma coleira de choque no pé deles. Quem sabe assim não começam a respeitar as minhas instruções? — Kyungsoo suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Sinto muito, Do Kyungsoo. Falarei com o treinador Kim para que as coisas mudem nesse quesito. Talvez alguma punição seja o suficiente para que eles comecem a se disciplinar. 

— Ou talvez algumas palmadas resolvam. — Kyungsoo completou, fazendo Junmyeon rir arrastado.

— Você tem filhos? — perguntou o diretor.

De repente Kyungsoo se sentiu um tanto ofendido. Era a segunda pessoa que lhe perguntava aquilo em poucos dias, já estava ficando chato. Talvez devesse mesmo parar de agir feito um pai se não quisesse ser comparado a um. 

— Não, Senhor. — Do disse, enfático.

O diretor pareceu envergonhado pelo tom de voz usado pelo fisioterapeuta. As bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado, e ele parecia desesperado para sair dali no mesmo instante.

— Ah… c-certo. Bem, de todo modo, você pode… uh, fazer o que bem entender. — Junmyeon pigarreou, caminhando em direção a saída da sala — Se for o caso de você querer ir atrás do garoto, ele deve estar no campo lá em baixo. Você sabe onde encontrar. — ele parou na porta, virando para lhe olhar uma última vez — Uh… acho que vejo você por aí…

Kyungsoo queria dizer que era melhor que não se vissem nunca mais, mas não poderia ser sem educação com o próprio chefe. Por isso, ele apenas deu o seu melhor sorriso, e concordou com um aceno. Esperou até que Junmyeon saísse da porta de uma vez, e respirou fundo, com as mãos segurando a própria cintura.

Por que é que Byun Baekhyun teria que lhe dar tanta dor de cabeça assim? O moreno não queria acreditar que aquilo era possível. Ele, treinando por aí com um pé recém machucado, como se estivesse tudo normal. A audácia! Depois de Kyungsoo falar por vários minutos para que ele repousasse de uma vez, no outro dia, ele tinha ido até o campo para treinar? Treinar? 

Do Kyungsoo estava mais que furioso agora.

Nem ao menos pensou, quando retirou o jaleco branco e caminhou para fora da sala de consulta, pisando duro. Iria confrontar o seu atleta sobre aquilo naquele exato momento. Não seria possível que ele fosse escapar dos seus sermões, aquele tipo de atitude estava fora de cogitação. Não era algo que Do Kyungsoo iria tolerar. 

Passou pelo corredor que estava vazio naquela hora do dia, e seguiu até onde sabia que os atletas normalmente ficavam. Desceu as escadas até o lugar dos vestiários, pois era apenas por lá que conseguiria fácil acesso ao gramado do estádio. Andou até lá sem ao menos olhar para os lados, apenas seguindo a sua boa memória e o próprio senso de direção.

Já estava quase chegando perto do vestiário onde pensava que os atletas poderiam estar, quando parou no mesmo lugar. Era possível ouvir a voz de Baekhyun de longe, gargalhando como se não tivesse ninguém no estádio além dele. A risada era tão alta que era possível ouvir de qualquer lugar do corredor, se duvidar, até mesmo da própria diretoria!

Não podia ser! O rapazinho estava mesmo sendo um tremendo irresponsável, treinando com o pé todo machucado depois de um dia inteiro de repouso? Aquilo era loucura. Um insulto ao próprio Kyungsoo que havia se dedicado tanto para a sua recuperação. Já estava prestes a entrar lá e falar poucas e boas para ele, quando começou a prestar mais atenção ao que os atletas estavam dizendo.

— Até sexta-feira então já vai estar tudo certo? — alguém havia perguntado.

— Claro, Chanyeol. Vou só uma torçãozinha. Olha aqui, não tá vendo que já melhorou? 

— Então porque você quer voltar lá no doutor agora? Achei que você ia voltar pra treinar aqui mais tarde.

— E vou! Mas preciso falar com ele.

Kyungsoo franziu os olhos em confusão. Porque queria falar com o fisioterapeuta? 

— Falar sobre o quê? — uma outra voz perguntou.

— Se eu contar vocês não dizem a ninguém? 

— Aí, lá vai você Baekhyun. — a mesma voz reclamou, parecendo irritada.

Todos os outros atletas riram, mas era Kyungsoo quem estava interessado no que ele estava prestes a falar.

— Você está tramando alguma coisa já, né. — era o tal Chanyeol quem estava falando, irritado como se já soubesse como o amigo iria agir — Caramba, Baekhyun! Tem que parar de trocar o time por causa de uma foda, cara. Precisa ser mais profissional!

— É só um encontro no sábado a tarde! 

— Você vai chamar o fisioterapeuta num encontro? — o outro rapaz riu — Se liga, pivete. Ele é muita areia pra você. 

Baekhyun resmungou, como uma criança.

— Fiz um teste com ele ontem. Acho que está interessado. Por isso, preciso me manter na área dele. Se ele ficar com dó de mim, ele pode tratar dos meus machucados com mais atenção. E aí eu me aproximou mais.

— Tá brincando? — Chanyeol riu — Acha que ele não vai perceber que você está aí de enganando ele? Não tem como fingir um machucado!

— Quer apostar? — Baekhyun provocou.

— Eu quero! — Chanyeol respondeu, cantando vitória — E ainda aposto que ele vai conseguir te enganar no sábado. 

Baekhyun riu arrastado. 

— Veremos.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

Era isso que ele estava tramando? Tudo por um encontro? Não podia acreditar. Será que continuaria com os tratamentos depois disso? Será que aproveitaria para brincar com a cara dele? 

Definitivamente deveria brincar com a cara dele! 

Kyungsoo sorriu desacreditado quando saiu dali, sem saber direito como reagir. Por um lado, estava feliz que o espertinho também estava caidinho por ele. Por outro, odiava se sentir como se tivesse sido enganado por alguém. Principalmente por uma coisa tão séria quanto o seu emprego. Mas naquela altura, não podia fazer mais nada. 

Nada além de se preparar para ouvir as cantadas de Byun Baekhyun na suas orelhas.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

No final da tarde, Kyungsoo esperava que o seu atleta aparecesse na sala do consultório. Faltava pouco para que o expediente acabasse, e era certo que o rapaz ainda iria querer fingir que precisava de tratamentos mais uma vez. Por isso, a sua mente se dividia entre falar de uma vez o que pensava sobre as suas atitudes passadas, ou apenas deixar com que ele se enrolasse sozinho e confessasse todos os seus crimes para o fisioterapeuta.

Não fazia ideia de como o rapaz iria agir, mas esperava que no fim ele pudesse tomar uma decisão sobre aquilo. Pois não aguentava mais as mentiras que havia ouvido mais cedo.

Kyungsoo estava sentado, olhando fixamente para frente enquanto encarava a porta branca da sala. Esperava que a qualquer momento ele fosse aparecer, assim como havia esperado pelo celular tocar na outra noite. Era importante para ele que Baekhyun pudesse entender que a sua profissão era pra ser levada a sério, assim como também não iria mais admitir que nenhum dos atletas lhe passasse para trás em questão de diagnóstico. O fisioterapeuta estava decidido sobre isso.

Quando a batida na porta finalmente veio, ele respirou fundo, levantando-se da cadeira para atender o atleta. Já sabia que era ele ali, não precisava ao menos questionar. Pois se havia falado antes que ainda queria vê-lo, era o único que poderia estar parado ali, esperando no lado de fora. 

Abriu a porta para dar de cara com um Baekhyun sorridente. O familiar retângulo moldava os lábios, assim como os olhos sumiram por conta das bochechas altas. No mesmo instante em que lhe encarou, a mente de Do Kyungsoo virou geleia. Nem ao menos sabia mais porque estava tão irritado, se ele sorria tão bonito assim. Deveria ser um crime ser naturalmente cativante, um crime que o fisioterapeuta gostaria muito que ele parasse de cometer. Não sabia se o seu coração aguentaria tanta coisa assim.

— Baekhyun… — seu nome desprendeu de seus lábios naturalmente, como um chamado.

Ele estava lindo. Kyungsoo não queria admitir, mas era verdade. A regata colada ao corpo e o cheiro de sabonete pós treino era o tipo de roupa que o moreno nunca havia visto ele vestir antes. Fazia o seu coração se acelerar. Naquele instante, Kyungsoo se perguntava se a bochecha não estava vermelha novamente. 

— Oi doutor. Como estamos? — Ele perguntou, amigavelmente.

— O-o que você… está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, dando espaço para ele passar pela porta.

Baekhyun entrou, mancando por ainda vestir a tal bota imobilizadora. Sorriu para ele novamente, enquanto se sentava na maca na qual Kyungsoo examinava os pacientes. Parecia como um garotinho sentado ali, balançando as pernas e tudo mais.

— Vim te ver. E também, porque estou machucado. Meu pé ainda dói. — Ele disse, moldando os lábios para um biquinho manhoso.

Sem se conter, Kyungsoo encarou seus lábios. Se não fosse o seu médico e se não estivessem num lugar de trabalho, teria acabado com a distância ali mesmo, tamanha era a vontade de beijá-lo. O fisioterapeuta chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. _Longe demais_. 

— Certo. Vamos ver esse pé então.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, novamente desabotoando a sua bota e retirando os curativos. Quando olhou para a pele ligeiramente bronzeada, ficou confuso. Parecia vermelha, mas se fosse o caso, então ele não estaria mentindo sobre a lesão. Será que tudo que ouviu mais cedo eram mentiras também?

O moreno tocou a pele, percebendo que estava quente. Mexeu com o pé pra lá e pra cá, ouvindo Baekhyun reclamar.

— Ai! Está doendo aí, Kyungja!

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios. Não poderia ser… será que estava mesmo doendo?

— Não estou sentindo nada fora do normal. Você tem certeza?

— Tenho, tenho! Está doendo muito. Preciso que você faça uma massagem com aquele seu gelzinho de ervas.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Creme de ervas, estava mais para creme hidratante. Mas não era como se pudesse falar para ele isso. Iria lhe matar se soubesse que a pomada, na verdade, estava vencida há muito tempo e que a sua eficiência era questionável.

— Vire aí. Vou massagear as suas pernas. Talvez o problema esteja mais acima.

Baekhyun sorriu largo para ele. Virou-se no mesmo momento, de bruços, abraçando a maca com uma careta feliz. Do achou graça do seu jeito. Ele era extremamente adorável, mesmo quando lhe enchia a paciência. 

Kyungsoo procurou pelo creme de erva-doce que estava jogado na mesa. Abriu o tubo e foi até ele novamente, que estava deitado esticado na maca. O moreno começou a tatear o tornozelo dele, percebendo que a temperatura já estava se normalizando de novo. Esquisito. Nem a pele estava tão vermelha como antes. 

— Está doendo ainda? — Kyungsoo perguntou, confuso. 

— Sim, Kyungja. Está doendo muito, muito.

Do franziu o cenho em confusão. 

— Que esquisito. 

— O quê? 

— Não está inchado. O movimento parece bem flexível… mas o que está estranho é essa vermelhidão aqui. Se eu não soubesse direito, eu diria que está inflamado.

Baekhyun gemeu, como se sentisse dor. Olhou de relance para baixo, mesmo que fosse inútil, pois ele não iria conseguir ver o que Kyungsoo estava mostrando.

— Tem certeza?

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços. Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

— Pode ser que houve uma luxação, e se for o caso, você vai ter que vir aqui por uma semana.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Baekhyun sorriu — Puxa vida.

O fisioterapeuta de repente se irritou. Aquilo não era uma notícia para que ele ficasse animado. Muito pelo contrário! Ele deveria levar as coisas mais a sério. 

— Isso não é engraçado, Sr. Byun. Você tem que parar de se machucar constantemente ou vai acabar sendo afastado da sua carreira.

— Se eu puder me tratar com você, valerá a pena. — ele disse, sorrindo largo.

— Muito engraçado, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo respondeu, repreendendo-lhe como o ranzinza que era.

— Ai, porque você está tão amarguinho comigo hoje? — ele disse, fazendo um beicinho apelativo para o fisioterapeuta novamente. 

— Não estou amarguinho, estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Que por sinal, estava fazendo muito mal feito! Quando é que iria conseguir trabalhar como uma pessoa normal? Todos aqueles atletas pareciam completamente indomáveis. Se fosse o caso de cada um fazer o que bem entendesse, então ele não teria utilidade ali. Era melhor que outro assumisse o seu lugar, pois já estava se sentindo como um imprestável. 

— Blá, blá, blá. Você tem que relaxar mais um pouco, Kyungja. Hey, que tal essa: e se a gente desse uma volta, hein? 

Kyungsoo olhou para ele, tentando entender o que estava passando por aquela cabecinha.

— Que volta? Você tem é que descansar. Se passar muito tempo dando voltas, aí é que não vai se recuperar mesmo. — disse, passando-lhe um sermão.

Mas isso só fez com que o atleta sorriso largo para si. Baekhyun se ajeitou, voltando a sentar em cima da maca. Parecia determinado em lhe fazer escutar o que quer que fosse lhe dizer. Dava para perceber nos seus olhos que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

— Se a gente fosse dar uma volta, eu poderia relaxar mais. Tem uma cantina muito boa aqui no campus que vende o melhor sorvete da cidade. 

O moreno torceu os lábios, tentando esconder um sorriso. Um encontro? Estava lhe chamando para um encontro?

— Você está sorrindo… gostou da ideia, Kyungsoo? — Byun sorriu de volta.

Kyungsoo se sentiu perdido, porque era claro que ele havia gostado da ideia. Baekhyun era lindo, simpático e engraçadinho — além de ser um cabeça dura —, mas isso parecia pequeno em relação ao tamanho do carinho que havia cultivado por ele em tão pouco tempo. Queria gritar que “ _sim_ ”, apesar de saber com todas as letras que deveria dizer “ _não”_. Deveria dizer não. Então porque ele não conseguia dizer palavra alguma? 

— Você me chamou de Kyungsoo. — foi tudo o que saiu de seus lábios.

Muito inteligente, Do Kyungsoo!

Baekhyun sorriu largo, cruzando os braços por cima do peito largo. A regata fazia com que ele parecesse ser bem maior que era, e lhe dava um ar despojado que poderia fazer qualquer um se despedaçar. Inclusive um certo fisioterapeuta recém formado. 

— Sim, eu chamei. — ele respondeu, achando graça — Mas posso te chamar de doutor também, se quiser. É bem mais sexy.

Kyungsoo sorriu, desarmado. 

— Não será necessário. — disse, ligeiramente envergonhado por ter sido desconcertado tão fácil.

— Então, _Doutor_. — Baekhyun lhe provocou, ignorando o que ele havia acabado de dizer — Você quer me acompanhar até a cantina? O seu relógio já está quase batendo o horário. 

O atleta apontou para a parede do outro lado da sala, onde podia ver o relógio preto pregado na parede branca. Os ponteiros já se encontravam perto das 18 horas, o horário de sua saída. Do engoliu em seco. Entendeu no mesmo momento porque ele havia chegado só agora no consultório. 

— Fez isso de propósito, não é? Vir aqui tão tarde…

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Você é esperto, Kyungsoo. — ele riu arrastado — Sim, fiz de propósito. Pelo que eu também sei, você está me devendo um encontro.

O fisioterapeuta ficou tímido diante da sua constatação. Mordeu os lábios em nervosismo. _Deveria quebrar a sua primeira regra agora?_ Essa era a única questão que passava na sua cabeça naquele momento. Quando olhou para ele novamente, a sua dúvida desapareceu. Já estavam envolvidos demais e provavelmente isso iria apenas se prolongar até que Kyungsoo cedesse. 

Por isso ele apenas cruzou os braços, sorrindo pequeno quando lhe perguntou.

— E enquanto ao seu pé?

Byun deu de ombros.

— Se quer saber? Ele está ótimo. 

— Mas… — Kyungsoo de repente ficou confuso — Então é verdade? Você mentiu sobre isso apenas para…

Baekhyun riu arrastado.

— Sim. — ele se levantou, caminhando na sua direção sem a bota imobilizadora como se já estivesse totalmente curado — O velho truque da bolsa quente sempre funciona, Doutor. Fiquei com ela uns bons minutos antes de vir aqui te ver.

Do Kyungsoo de repente se sentiu burro. Era óbvio agora que a pele dele estava vermelha e quente, não porque havia uma inflamação ali, mas porque havia deixado a bolsa quente para relaxar o nervo. Pelo jeito, aquela torção nunca havia sido nada demais, no final das contas.

— Não acredito, Byun Baekhyun!

— Ah, vai... Não seja maldoso comigo! Eu prometo que você vai gostar de sair comigo, olha o trabalho que eu tive que fazer pra você me aceitar, Soo. — ele se aproximou um pouco mais — E eu sei que você está dividido, mas… — Byun sorriu, interrompendo-se na própria fala. Sorriu novamente quando tocou a sua bochecha, e completou: — A sua pele está me dizendo o contrário.

Kyungsoo sentiu-se ridículo. Era bem mais velho que ele, um garoto de 20 anos, e mesmo assim era o médico quem estava corando por aí como um adolescente. Do lambeu os lábios grossos, desviando o olhar. Uma situação como aquela tinha apenas uma solução, e já sabia bem qual era. Por isso que quando o atleta riu baixo para ele, e sussurrou:

— O que me diz?

Restou ao moreno que respondesse:

— Tudo.

E estava feito. 

  
  
  
  
  


Quando chegaram na cantina do campus, Kyungsoo sentia que o coração poderia pular para fora da boca. 

Havia vários outros jovens ali, todos prontos para entrar na próxima aula do período noturno. Aquela era a primeira vez que saía para fora do campus da atlética e já estava bem animado, se fosse sincero. Desde que Kyungsoo trabalhava apenas nos arredores do estádio era lá que se perdia toda vez. Nunca havia visitado os institutos daquela parte da faculdade em que tudo parecia ser exatamente igual. Prédios e mais prédios que subiam para além do céu, com uma arquitetura moderna e diferente do resto. Na sua antiga faculdade, as construções eram bem mais comuns e sem as tais estruturas de metal que pareciam refletir com as luzes do pátio principal. Então, para ele, aquilo ali era um outro mundo.

Naquele momento, estava andando lado a lado de Byun Baekhyun. Pelo canto do olho conseguia ver que ele sorria a todo momento, e que a cada cinco passos, alguém gritava o seu nome lhe reconhecendo. Isso poderia ser bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque era divertido a maneira que ele cumprimentava diferente cada uma daquelas pessoas. E ruim porque a faculdade inteira iria saber que os dois estavam saindo juntos. Se é que estavam mesmo saindo juntos, já que aquela seria a primeira vez dos dois. 

Kyungsoo de repente ficou nervoso. Será que estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa? Quando aceitou sair com ele mais cedo, não tinha nada na cabeça além do bendito beicinho gostoso que ele fazia questão de exibir. Kyungsoo jurava que já estava ficando doido apenas com isso. Pensou consigo mesmo que se alguma coisa desse errado por conta de um encontro, pelo menos valeria a pena.

— Hey, Kyungja. — ele chamou, com uma voz alegre — Você já comeu um Super Tudo na sua vida?

Kyungsoo piscou para ele, sem entender.

— Um _o quê_?

— Super Tudo! Um lanche famoso aqui da cantina dos Kim. Muito gostoso, eu te garanto!

O estômago do moreno se revirou apenas com o nome. Deveria ser mais um daqueles lanches cheios de Bacon e gordura que os jovens tanto gostavam. Entupidores de artérias era o que Kyungsoo lhes chamava.

— Acho que vou deixar passar essa.

— Ah, está brincando? De jeito nenhum! Eu te trouxe aqui pra isso! — ele disse, tomando a mão do fisioterapeuta na sua — Vem comigo, você não vai se arrepender.

Mal pode responder alguma coisa quando teve uma mão lhe puxando para frente como uma criança. Aquilo fez Kyungsoo rir, como se estivesse na escola outra vez. Nunca, sequer, em toda a sua existência já tinha saído com alguém como Byun Baekhyun: energético, desbocado e tão, tão único. Talvez havia sido exatamente isso o que lhe atraiu no rapaz.

Baekhyun o levou até uma lanchonete que mais parecia como um pequeno bar. A entrada inteiramente aberta e a dispersão de bancos pelo lado de fora dava a impressão de um lugar despojado e convidativo. Havia uma fila ligeiramente grande na parte da sorveteria, e muitas pessoas esperando pelos seus pratos na cafeteria. O cheiro, obviamente, fez o estômago de Kyungsoo se lembrar do porquê de estar vivo. Pois era o aroma mais gostoso que já havia sentido na vida. 

Baekhyun riu na sua frente, parando para olhar para ele.

— Está com fome, doutor? — perguntou em tom de deboche.

Provavelmente havia sido possível ouvir seu estômago roncar alto. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Já era mais um mico que pagava na frente dele, se perguntava até quando isso iria acontecer.

— Acabei pulando uma refeição hoje. — disse, constrangido.

— Ah é? — Baekhyun sorriu — Então vim na hora certa? Vamos pedir o Super Tudo, e aí você vai poder finalmente comer.

O fisioterapeuta apenas concordou, sem dizer nada. Seguiu o rapaz até a fila da cafeteria, onde esperaram por cerca de quinze excruciantes minutos. Era horrível o quanto estava tímido ali, sem saber direito o que conversar com ele. A verdade é que não tinham contato o suficiente para conversar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o tornozelo machucado. Ou, naquele caso, o falso tornozelo machucado. 

Quando a atendente chamou Baekhyun para pegar o seu pedido, o atleta atendeu no mesmo minuto, instruindo Kyungsoo para que salvasse uma mesa para ambos. E foi exatamente o que o fisioterapeuta fez.

Reservou uma mesa um pouco mais isolada, que pudesse ser fácil de conversar. Tinha a intenção de conhecê-lo melhor e consequentemente também poder entender os motivos pelo qual ele havia ido tão longe apenas para um encontro consigo. Não que Kyungsoo nunca havia feito algo como aquilo antes — ter um encontro às cegas —, mas o contexto ali era completamente diferente. De certa forma, tinha curiosidade para saber o que o rapaz pensava sobre ele.

Byun logo apareceu ali na mesa, equilibrando dois lanches nas mãos como um garçom. Kyungsoo achou graça, mas se levantou para ajudá-lo. Tomou um dos lanches na mão e esperou até que ele colocasse o outro em cima da mesa. Assim que o atleta se sentou, Kyungsoo lhe imitou, ficando frente a frente com ele como um encontro de verdade. Baekhyun olhava bem para ele, sorrindo de lado. Deu a primeira mordida no lanche, e gemeu em aprovação. 

_Péssima ideia_ , foi o que Do pensou.

— Isso aqui é realmente Tudo! — disse, fazendo uma referência ao nome do lanche.

Kyungsoo riu com a sua besteira.

— Você é mesmo um atleta fora de órbita, Sr. Byun.

— Isso é bom? — ele falou, com a boca cheia de comida — Ou ruim? Não sei identificar pelo seu tom, Sr. Sarcasmo. 

Kyungsoo achou graça, pois ele parecia desconfiado.

— Para a sua boa forma, é péssima. Você deveria comer proteínas mais saudáveis.

Baekhyun sorriu, ainda mastigando de boca cheia. Kyungsoo achava fofo a maneira como os olhos sumiram quando ele fazia isso. Terminou de engolir, dessa vez, antes de voltar a conversar:

— Ah, você é que é todo regrado, pelo jeito. Eu sempre comi isso aqui, cara. Nunca tive problemas com isso. — ele disse, como se fosse uma verdade universal.

Kyungsoo resolveu deixar para lá, pois aparentemente não adiantava discutir. Era bem capaz que ele fosse pensar daquele jeito até que um dia a mudança passasse a ser necessária. Mas como estava ali para um encontro, pensou que era melhor agir como um cara normal e não a sua persona da medicina. 

Olhou para o lanche na sua frente, e respirou fundo antes de finalmente abocanhar com uma mordida discreta. Mas no momento em que a explosão de sabores atingiu o seu paladar, já era tarde. O gemido que escapou dos seus lábios foi involuntário. Aquilo, definitivamente, era mesmo um Super Tudo. 

— Hmmm, que delícia. — disse, deliciando-se com tantos sabores.

— Eu te disse, doutor. Eu nunca falho. — Baekhyun constatou, batendo no próprio peito com muito orgulho como se fosse um fato.

Kyungsoo achou graça porque ele parecia ter levado aquilo para o lado pessoal. Talvez Byun Baekhyun levasse comida mais a sério do que o fisioterapeuta imaginava. Pelo menos, era o que parecia, já que os olhos dele pareciam estar dançando de alegria enquanto comia o lanche com gosto. Era até mesmo fofo de se ver. Principalmente a maneira que ele parecia fazer um beicinho para qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse usar a boca.

— Hm… você está me encarando, doutor. — Baekhyun observou, falando de boca cheia novamente. 

Kyungsoo negou com um aceno, se sentindo quente. Deveria estar vermelho de novo sem ao menos perceber.

— Você me chamou pra vir aqui, mas até agora não me disse o porquê.

O atleta sorriu, enquanto mastigava. As duas meia-luas que se formavam com o seu sorriso eram incrivelmente fofas, faziam o coração do fisioterapeuta amolecer. Era muito difícil resistir a ele.

— Eu te chamei aqui, porque eu queria te conhecer melhor, Do Kyungsoo. — ele disse, depois de engolir tudo o que havia enfiado na boca. 

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios. Se irritava fácil com pessoas que faziam barulhos para comer, mesmo que o rapaz na sua frente fosse extremamente fofo. Preferia comer com pessoas silenciosas ou sozinho, justamente por achar irritante esses barulhinhos. 

Baekhyun suspirou enquanto terminava de comer. Já estava quase acabando o tal lanche e tinha umas rugas de nostalgia no rosto, como se a tristeza tivesse chegado junto com o fim do Super Tudo.

— Cara, isso aqui é muito bom. 

Kyungsoo riu em voz alta. 

— Até parece que você quer casar com ele.

— Casar? Eu faria desse lanche o alimento mais feliz de todo o mundo. Levaria ele para passar as férias em Paris quando eu me tornar um atleta de verdade. 

Kyungsoo riu, achando graça novamente, pois ele parecia extremamente emocionado. Dessa vez, o fisioterapeuta foi quem deu uma grande mordida no Super Tudo, sentindo os sabores familiares do picles, molho especial e um pouco de nabo picante que fazia tudo ficar extremamente bom. Era um combo entre a Ásia e o ocidente que combinava perfeitamente na sua boca. Tinha que admitir que aquilo era mesmo o melhor lanche que já havia comido na sua vida. 

Baekhyun por fim terminou de comer, sentando-se satisfeito. Havia uma alegria genuína no rosto dele que chegava a ser engraçada. O fisioterapeuta percebeu que muitas das ações deles eram genuinamente engraçadas. 

— Você disse atleta de verdade… vai seguir a carreira, então?

Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso.

Não que muitos atletas da universidade não seguissem carreira de atletas depois que a bolsa acabava, mas ainda assim, não eram muitos que tinham essa coragem.

— Sim, Kyungsoo. Eu vou seguir a carreira. Seria um desperdício para o mundo do esporte se eu fizesse o contrário. — ele disse, como uma verdade universal.

O moreno sorriu. Baekhyun era realmente uma figura em tanto. Era óbvio que ele valorizava a si mesmo, um tanto diferente de Kyungsoo, que sempre duvidou da própria capacidade intelectual para o curso que fazia. Ser um fisioterapeuta na prática havia tirado isso dele, mas ainda tinha lá as suas crises existenciais. Naquele momento, invejava um pouco a sagacidade do mais jovem.

— Você é bem seguro de si. — Kyungsoo brincou, mordendo novamente o lanche dos Deuses.

Baekhyun sorriu de lado para ele.

— É porque você nunca me viu jogar, Doutor. Ia ficar cheio de tesão em mim, eu te garanto. Você já fica todo vermelhinho com muito pouco. Mas até que é uma gracinha. — ele piscou, provocativo.

Novamente, o fisioterapeuta sentiu o rosto se esquentar. Era muito injusto que as suas emoções iam diretamente para o rosto, sempre odiou isso. Lidava com essa característica como se fosse um defeito de fábrica. 

— Ah, olha aí. — Baekhyun riu — É uma gracinha mesmo. Por Deus, Kyungsoo, você é muito lindo. Valeu a pena cada loucura que eu fiz pra conseguir esse encontro com você. 

Kyungsoo fez questão de ignorar os seus comentários, ou era provável que fosse ficar mais nervoso ainda. Por isso resolveu desconversar com a única coisa que sabia fazer bem: sermões. 

— Eu ainda não acredito que você enganou todo mundo assim. Pensei que havia machucado muito sério isso aí! — disse, apontando para o tornozelo em baixo da mesa.

Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

— Normalmente eu sei cair. Naquele dia, eu realmente tinha torcido o pé. Mas… sou um pouco dramático, se ainda não percebeu. — ele riu, cruzando os braços.

Kyungsoo concordou, com um sorriso escondido. Sabia mesmo que ele era dramático, mas já estava se acostumando com isso. Por mais maluco que poderia parecer. Olhou para ele sem se conter de observar os bíceps que se formaram na frente do peito largo. Se Baekhyun achava que ele, Kyungsoo, era bonito; o outro achava mesmo que ele era um grande gostoso. 

— Hum… — foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

— Enquanto a você, Kyungja? Qual a sua história? — ele perguntou, parecendo bem interessado.

— A minha história?

— É. O que te trouxe pra minha universidade?

Kyungsoo achou graça. _Sua universidade_ , era mesmo um termo engraçado de se usar. Baekhyun tinha um jeito peculiar com as palavras, pelo jeito.

— Sou recém formado. Vim aqui porque abriu a vaga, nada muito especial.

— Entendi. Então você realmente não tem filhos?

Dessa vez o moreno se irritou. Qual era a insistência das pessoas em querer tocar nesse assunto.

— Por que é que todo mundo me pergunta isso?

Baekhyun gargalhou.

— É engraçado a careta que você faz. — ele disse, apontando o dedo para a face irritada do fisioterapeuta — E também porque você se veste tão sério, achei que era bem mais velho do que eu.

— Eu sou. Tenho 26 anos.

— Eu quis dizer uns 40 anos.

— O quê?! — já estava ficando indignado com aquilo tudo.

Baekhyun riu novamente, se divertindo às suas custas.

— Estou brincando com você, doutor. — disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Você disse que é recém-chegado. Então é verdade que nunca me viu jogar?

— Não. Eu te disse, não gosto de esportes no geral.

— Hum… mas na sexta-feira, eu quero você lá, hein? 

— Baekhyun, eu-

— Na-não, você vai! Sério, não vai te custar nada. Então você vai estar lá e pronto!

Kyungsoo achou graça porque ele parecia como um capitão de time dando ordens. Talvez estivesse tão acostumado a ter a atenção sendo chamado por um, que acabou incorporando a função.

O moreno pensou em se defender, já que era a última coisa que lhe restava ali: 

— Eu nem ao menos sei se vou estar de folga.

— O jogo é depois das 18 horas. Você não tem desculpa Do Kyungsoo. Quero você lá comigo, e aí eu prometo marcar um _touchdown_ só pra você. O que me diz?

Com isso, Kyungsoo sorriu. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém havia feito tal coisa por ele. Mesmo quando ainda namorava os babacas de sua faculdade, ou até mesmo quando certa vez ficou com um bailarino super talentoso. De algum modo, aquilo havia aquecido o seu coração. Pois era óbvio que ele fazia a questão de ter a sua presença lá, mesmo que lhe conhecesse a tão pouco tempo.

— Só pra mim? Isso não é um tanto exagerado? — ele citou, envergonhado.

— Mais exagerado que fingir um machucado só pra te conquistar? Nem um pouquinho. — Baekhyun piscou, com um sorriso de lado.

Kyungsoo gargalhou alto dessa vez, fazendo o garoto rir junto com ele. Se olharam como cúmplices sabendo que aquele era o começo de uma história muito maluca, provavelmente daquelas que iriam rir num futuro próximo — se é que esse futuro iria mesmo vir a acontecer.

Quando o silêncio preencheu o momento, Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, parecendo nervoso pela primeira vez. Queria falar alguma coisa para ele. Kyungsoo não sabia o que, mas sentia que tinha uma certa importância para si.

— Você sabe, eu gostei disso aqui, doutor. E acho que você também, já que ainda está sentado aí e rindo da minha cara. 

Kyungsoo sorriu. Havia sido pego, já deveria estar claro demais as suas intenções. 

— Então, eu te faço uma nova proposta… — ele continuou, sorrindo em expectativa — Se eu fizer um touchdown, você sai comigo de novo?

— Um touchdown… o que é isso? — disse, antes de franzir o cenho em confusão.

— É o ponto principal de uma partida de futebol americano.

O ponto principal… parecia ser difícil de se fazer.

— Você quer manter disso uma aposta? — Kyungsoo riu — Você é muito esquisito, Baekhyun.

O atleta negou com um aceno.

— Eu só quero ter a certeza que vou te ver de novo.

Seu comentário deixou Kyungsoo desarmado. _Queria vê-lo mais uma vez_. Como se o fisioterapeuta também não houvesse ficado horas esperando ele lhe ligar no outro dia. Seria mais fácil que ele lhe dissesse para ligar mais tarde, ou que pudessem se encontrar no outro dia. Mas sabia que era importante para que Kyungsoo fosse vê-lo jogar, então apenas concordou com ele, e disse:

— Posso te ver jogar, se você prometer uma coisa pra mim.

Baekhyun sorriu largo. Tão largo quanto a sua felicidade poderia chegar com o que o moreno havia lhe dito ali.

— Qualquer coisa, Kyungja.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, tentando tomar uma postura que intimidasse o outro rapaz enquanto falava.

— Tem que parar de mentir sobre as coisas. 

Byun concordou, em contragosto.

— Isso eu até posso fazer. — ele disse, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos — Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim… — Kyungsoo fez uma pausa, sem saber direito como iria pedir aquilo para ele. 

Pigarreou, meio sem jeito. Seria agora ou nunca. 

— Você… pode me ajudar a comprar roupas mais descoladas? Quer dizer… também não quero parecer como um pai nesse seu jogo aí.

Baekhyun negou com aceno.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Kyungsoo. Eu quero você lá do jeito que você é. Não me importo com o que vai vestir, apenas você estando lá, torcendo por mim, já me é o suficiente.

Kyungsoo ficou quieto, olhando para ele novamente. Baekhyun voltou a comer, dando suas últimas mordidas no lanche, como se o que tivesse dito não era nada de mais. Talvez, realmente não parecia ser algo de tanta importância. Mas para Kyungsoo, aquilo era tudo o que não esperava querer ouvir.

Terminaram o encontro com mais risadas e muita provocação da parte do mais novo. Kyungsoo havia se divertido mais em meia hora com Baekhyun, do que em todos os outros anos que havia perdido por aí, com outros caras babacas. Quando já era um pouco passado das 19 horas, Baekhyun se despediu, dizendo que estava um pouco atrasado para a aula do turno da noite. O fisioterapeuta então seguiu para o próprio carro, com um sentimento esquisito no peito.

A verdade era que mentiria se não dissesse que também estava mortalmente ansioso para a sexta-feira. 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Na sexta-feira, Kyungsoo sentia o estômago se revirar de nervosismo. 

Estava ele na fila para entrar no estádio, enquanto todos os outros jovens gritavam na sua orelha como se não houvesse amanhã. Descobriu  da pior maneira que pessoas fissuradas por esportes eram incrivelmente barulhentas, e se lembrou do porquê não ser tão fã de esportes em primeiro lugar. 

Queria poder voltar e ir embora, mas havia prometido para Baekhyun que ficaria até o final daquela partida. Então era exatamente isso que iria fazer.

Logo quando chegou, sentiu-se afobado e com calor pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam presentes ali. Kyungsoo sabia que os jogos universitários eram eventos datados, mas não tinha em mente que teria que passar pelo sufoco de competir com várias pessoas pelo melhor assento do estádio. Isso, Baekhyun não havia avisado. 

Assim que entrou pela bilheteria, e tentou passar pelo empurra-empurra, conseguiu finalmente transitar na arquibancada acinzentada para escolher o melhor lugar do jogo. Não tinha muita ideia se era melhor mais em baixo ou em cima, por isso acabou ficando no meio. Pelo menos, acreditava que era mais fácil do atleta lhe localizar também se estivesse em um lugar mais visível. Pois é, ele queria mesmo que o rapaz lhe enxergasse ali como seu fã número um, já que estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para frequentar um evento esportivo, coisa que odiava muito. 

Sentou-se na fileira do meio, esperando pacientemente para que o jogo começasse. Muitos jovens universitários começaram a encher o estádio com gritos de guerra e de torcida organizada, o que fez Kyungsoo ficar perdido em meio a tudo aquilo. Como iria conseguir assistir ao jogo com tantas pessoas gritando na sua orelha assim? Ou melhor: como é que todas aquelas pessoas conseguem ouvir qualquer coisa? 

Haviam mulheres, homens e até mesmo algumas crianças correndo e gritando pelos Steelers. Aparentemente, aquilo tudo era um tipo de cultura enraizada no mundo universitário com a qual Kyungsoo nunca havia tido contato antes.

O estádio de repente se iluminou, com o telão brilhando fogos de artifício e uma mensagem de incentivo aos atletas. O mascote dos Steelers apareceu primeiro, todo de amarelo e macacão preto, carregando uma barra de ferro. O chapéu de construtor não fazia o menor sentido na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Por que o mascote deles era esse?

— Hey! É o Steely. Hey Steely! Olha aqui!  — uma garota gritou, como se o tal mascote fosse um cantor da One Direction.

Kyungsoo sorriu no meio daquela loucura. No fim das contas, entendia porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de esporte. Era uma loucura sem fim, de pessoas pintadas e gritos de guerra. De alguma forma, aquilo despertava a paixão das pessoas por algo em comum. Era bonito de se ver, agora que estava tão perto assim daquele mundo.

Sentiu o coração se acelerar e se esquentar. Estava sentindo que aquilo ali não era o que imaginava. Provavelmente porque todos os seus julgamentos sempre se sobressaíam quando tinha uma nova experiência a vista. Mas naquele momento, resolveu ignorar tudo aquilo e apenas seguir o próprio coração. 

Olhava para o campo que agora se enchia de pessoas, com um pouco de entusiasmo. Queria mesmo ver  n o que aquilo ia dar, e principalmente, procurar por Baekhyun ali no meio daquele mar de pessoas. Mas isso parecia mais difícil do que esperava.

Os dois times já haviam entrado em campo, enquanto as torcidas pareciam gritar mais alto ainda. Kyungsoo pode diferenciar o time de Baekhyun como aqueles que vestiam amarelo e preto, em contrapartida dos Wolves, que vestiam vermelho e preto. Até aquele momento, Kyungsoo podia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Cada time estava de um lado, se organizando para que a partida começasse. Havia m vários jogadores enfileirados, uma fileira agachada apoiando a mão no chão, enquanto havia um atrás, ditando ordens que pareciam incompreensíveis para Kyungsoo. Porém, ao olhar mais atento, percebeu.

Era Byun Baekhyun quem estava ali.

O reconheceria em qualquer lugar, com o seu porte proporcional, e os braços finos. Do jeito que gesticulava podia bem ver porque Kim Junmyeon estava mais que desesperado pela sua presença no jogo de hoje. Ele, definitivamente, era a cabeça do time inteiro. Era ele quem organizava e guiava os jogadores; o quarterback; a peça de ouro dos Steelers. 

Pessoas do seu lado vibravam, e algumas estavam até mesmo gritando o seu nome como um mantra.  _ Byun Baekhyun _ . Como é que nunca havia ouvido falar dele antes? Ser avulso em relação a esportes havia lhe deixado completamente alheio a todo esse universo que parecia rondar as universidades. Se fosse ser o fisioterapeuta do time a partir daquele ponto, então teria que se esforçar para entender essa vida. 

O jogo enfim começou, com uma cena que deixou o coração de Kyungsoo acelerado. Era um confronto pessoal, de uniformes batendo um com o outro, enquanto Baekhyun, que estava de pé atrás da multidão, passou a bola para trás, que agora estava na posse de um outro membro de sua equipe. De repente todos os outros começaram a correr pelo estádio, como se já soubesse de cor a sua posição. Alguém dos Steelers tinha bola na mão, e já estava quase chegando na linha final, quando foi interrompido.

Kyungsoo jurava que tinha ouvido o barulho dos uniformes batendo de onde estava sentado, tamanha a pancada que os rapazes haviam dado. Sua boca caiu em choque.  _ Aquilo _ era futebol americano? Uma pancadaria tremenda! Não se admirava do seu atleta viver cheio de machucados e torções. Era quase como um ringue de luta ao ar livre.

O rapaz se levantou, enquanto o time adversário passou a bola novamente para reiniciar a jogada. Todos estavam lado a lado novamente, enquanto o seu atleta caminhava para o mesmo lugar de antes, atrás do time. Baekhyun de repetência começou a gritar alguma coisa, gesticulando alguns números com as mãos. Kyungsoo não entendia nada, mas parecia que ele estava furioso com o jogador por ter perdido perdido a jogada.

Os Steelers pareciam bem concentrados ali, esperando pela jogada do outro time. Um dos Wolves jogou a bola que foi da mão de Baekhyun para um outro jogador, dessa vez atrás de si. O rapaz correu pelo lado esquerdo, enquanto os Wolves pareciam cercá-lo como verdadeiros lobos. O Steeler correu, como Kyungsoo nunca havia visto; e antes que pudesse ser capturado, passou a bola para outro jogador, que o fisioterapeuta reconhec eu na hora.

Byun Baekhyun estava com a posse da bola. 

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração pular para fora da boca. Ele estava correndo tão rápido que nenhum dos outros pareciam perto de conseguir intercepta-lo. Nenhum, exceto o rapaz que estava vindo do outro lado. Baekhyun estava desprevenido, pois já estava quase tocando a linha final. Não foi quando colocou o pé na última jarda, que o Wolve se jogou, agarrando o seu pé. O quarterback dos Steelers rolou pela grama, soltando a bola. 

Não haviam pontuado. 

A torcida dos Wolves gritava e comemorava, enquanto os Steelers pareciam querer comer o outro atleta vivo. Baekhyun estava sendo xingado pelos próprios fãs. 

— Descuidado! Ele é sempre assim! Um fominha de primeira!  — uma garota xingou do seu lado.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia bem as razões da sua fome: ele estava focado em ganhar a aposta. Percebeu que Baekhyun estava fazendo de tudo o que podia para fazer o Touchdown. Com certeza, deveria saber que Kyungsoo estava ali. Coincidiu que fosse o seu dia de folga, então era o outro fisioterapeuta que estava no campo lá em baixo. Tudo havia conspirado para que os desejos de Byun fossem atendidos.

Depois que todos os atletas voltaram para o mesmo lugar, Kyungsoo pode sentir o estádio ferver. As torcidas estavam prontas para ir pra cima uma da outra. Havia uma conversa acontecendo entre alguns jogadores, enquanto as outras pessoas estavam ansiosas para o próximo lance. Kyungsoo percebeu que eles tinham muita estratégia em campo, bem diferente do que ele imaginava. Não sabia se eram todos que pensavam em conjunto, ou se esse era o papel do seu atleta, mas no fim, pode perceber que havia um consenso a ser seguido ali.

O apito soou novamente, chamando a atenção dos espectadores. A bola rolou, e dessa vez Baekhyun tocou para um Steeler que corria pelo lado esquerdo do campo. O rapaz mal tocou na bola, e já a lançou do outro lado, em direção ao colega de time. O Steeler correu por duas jardas, antes de lançar a bola para o outro lado, dessa vez, caindo nas mãos de Byun Baekhyun. O garoto correu tão rápido que mais parecia um super-herói. Os outros jogadores pareciam querer caçá-lo ali, pois cada vez mais ele se aproximava da linha final. O estômago de Kyungsoo se revirou, e o nervosismo já tinha tomado conta do todos os seus sentidos.  _ Como ele iria conseguir passar por tudo aquilo novamente?  _

— Aí, não. É o fominha.

Baekhyun estava determinado. Correu por mais uma jarda, driblando e derrubando os outros enquanto passava. Já não iriam conseguir segura-lo. Era uma causa perdida ali. E quando ele ultrapassou a linha final do campo, alguém gritou, no mesmo instante em que Baekhyun jogou a bola na grama verde da endzone. 

—  Touchdown!  — todos gritaram, enquanto o estádio inteiro ia a loucura.

Kyungsoo sorriu, pois ele havia acabado de cumprir a sua promessa. Baekhyun correu em volta do campo em comemoração, apontando para a arquibancada onde a torcida dos Steelers se encontrava. Ou melhor, apontando para Do Kyungsoo.

_ Estava apontando para ele _ .

Não sabia se o atleta havia lhe achado no meio da multidão, mas tinha certeza absoluta que aquela comemoração era só para ele. De repente Kyungsoo se sentiu bem, como nunca havia sentido antes. Era uma emoção diferente, se fosse dizer, até mesmo especial. Saber que Baekhyun havia se dedicado no campo com o pensamento nele, enchia o peito do fisioterapeuta de um sentimento bom. Algo que tomava as suas emoções, deixando-o simplesmente… feliz. Contente por ter vindo, e contente por ter se esforçado tanto para estar ali naquele momento, presenciando o melhor do seu atleta em campo. 

De toda as regras que Do Kyungsoo já havia quebrado, aquela, com todo a certeza, havia sido a mais bem aproveitada. Baekhyun tinha feito a sua cabeça se perder em meio a tantas situações desde que havia pisado o pé naquela universidade. Mas por estar se divertindo tanto, achava que valia a pena.

O jogo voltou a rolar, e Kyungsoo acompanhou cada passo dos Steelers se sentindo cada vez mais vidrado naquilo, por  mais incrível que poderia parecer. Até porque a energia de toda aquela loucura era contagiante o suficiente para que ele se sentisse como parte da torcida, mesmo que aquela fosse a sua primeira vez.

Quando o jogo por fim fez uma pausa, Kyungsoo não conseguiu resistir. Subiu a arquibancada em direção a saída, atravessando o mar de gente apertada para usar os banheiros que faziam uma fila enorme pelo salão do estádio, e atravessou até mesmo a área comum para descer até os vestiários. 

Sentia o coração acelerar como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Será que daria tempo? Iria ele conseguir ver o rapaz antes que o intervalo acabasse? Ele nem ao menos sabia quanto tempo tinha até que os atletas voltassem para o campo. Pior: não sabia se poderia ao menos falar com o seu atleta. Se fosse proibido, decerto ele perderia o lugar a troco de nada. 

Mas mesmo assim, Kyungsoo resolveu arriscar.

Já estava chegando no corredor quando percebeu a segurança em frente a porta. Deveria ter ali umas 15 pessoas, p a ra mais. Seria impossível de passar sem um crachá. Kyungsoo tinha mesmo perdido toda a sanidade mental, não era possível. 

Parou em frente a um cara mal encarado, careca, que poderia facilmente esmaga-lo apenas com um estalar de dedos. Kyungsoo tremeu no lugar, sentindo um pouco de medo. O que poderia fazer para convencê-lo que era na verdade o fisioterapeuta dos Steelers?

— Uh… Olá?  — Kyungsoo disse, perguntando a si mesmo se estava enlouquecendo.

O rapaz nada disse. Apenas ficou ali olhando para o moreno com a mesma careta de raiva. Kyungsoo se sentiu intimidado. Não era aquilo que esperava quando saiu do seu lugar num ímpeto de loucura insana.

— Escuta, eu sou o fisioterapeuta dos Steelers, e estou no meu dia de folga… mas como estou tratando o tornozelo de Byun Baekhyun, eu necessito vê-lo imediatamente. 

O segurança negou com um aceno de cabeça. 

— Apenas credenciados.  — foi tudo o que disse com a voz grossa.

_ Droga _ .

— Cara, é sério. Eu sou o fisioterapeuta pessoal dele. Preciso analisar a condição do tornozelo ou a lesão pode comprometer o que rest a do jogo.

O rapaz dessa vez apenas lhe olhou, e não precisou falar nada para Kyungsoo entender que não era bem-vindo ali. De repente ele se sentiu nervoso. Será que não iria mesmo conseguir passar pela segurança? Não havia mais o que fazer.

Estava quase desistindo, quando percebeu que havia alguém chegando da área dos banheiros. Não qualquer pessoa, mas justamente aquele que mais precisava.

— Junmyeon!

O diretor se assustou, arregalando os olhos para o fisioterapeuta.

— Kyungsoo? O que está fazendo aqui? Algum problema com Baekhyun?

O fiisoterapeuta já iria lhe tranquilizar, quando pensou melhor.  _ Ele não sabe de nada, e pode muito bem lhe ajudar entrar no vestiário. _ Kyungsoo sorriu ligeiramente, com uma lâmpada acendendo uma ideia na sua cabeça. 

— Hm… na verdade, é pra isso que estou aqui. Devo ver como o tornozelo dele está depois de tanto esforço.  —  disse, mentindo descaradamente para o seu diretor.

Kyungsoo não podia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Onde iria chegar? Aquilo era loucura. Mentindo por causa de alguém que nem sequer conhecia direito? Do Kyungsoo… quantas regras a mais restavam para ser quebradas por conta de um cara?

Junmyeon ficou chocado, como como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa que poderia acontecer no mundo. Sua boca se abriu e os olhos se arregalaram. Tudo relacionado a Baekhyun era de extrema sensibilidade. Então sabia que era provável que ele lhe desse abertura imediata para o vestiário.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

— Hyukjae! Saía da frente e deixe o fisioterapeuta passar! É um caso de vida ou morte.  — disse, em tom de ordem.

O segurança saiu da frente da entrada finalmente dando passagem a Kyungsoo, que desceu as escadas do vestiário com rapidez e eficiência. Ainda estava nervoso, porque nem ao menos sabia o que iria dizer para o quarterback quando o visse. Não sabia como ele iria reagir, porque na realidade não era aquele o combinado. Mas Kyungsoo já estava tão eufórico que apenas seguiu o seu coração naquele momento.

Já conseguia ouvir a bagunça lá dentro quando parou do lado de fora da porta e respirou fundo _. Era agora ou nunca _ . Abriu a porta de ferro, chamando atenção. De repente todos os olhos estavam sob ele. Desde atletas que já havia tratado,  à pessoas que não faziam ideia de quem ele era. O estômago se retorceu de nervoso, quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamando o seu nome.

— Kyungsoo?

O moreno dirigiu o olhar até ele. Baekhyun parecia extremamente surpreso. Tinha o rosto vermelho e suado, mas parecia tão bonito quanto antes. De repente Kyungsoo já não pensava mais em nada além dele ali, parado, sorrindo por conta da sua presença no meio daquele vestiário. 

Baekhyun foi em sua direção com um sorriso largo. Deixou o capacete no banco, e o empurrou para fora da porta. O moreno nem ao menos conseguiu dizer coisa alguma quando sentiu os lábios dele grudando nos seus. A porta já estava fechada, mas Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se ninguém havia visto. De todo o modo, não conseguia raciocinar se aquela decisão havia sido boa ou não, pois tudo o que pensava era nos lábios dele sob os seus.

Baekhyun estava lhe beijando no meio do corredor do vestiário. 

Sentiu os lábios dele pedir abertura e a sensação de formigamento lhe arrepiar a nuca. O beijo dele era certo, profundo e quente. Tinha gosto de sal, e desconforto por conta do uniforme, mas mesmo assim, era um dos melhores beijos que já havia dado em alguém. Ou talvez fosse apenas a sua emoção falando alto demais.

Sua mente deslizou para outro espaço, no mesmo segundo que as mãos finas do atleta deslizaram até o seu traseiro, apertando-o com gosto. Kyungsoo suspirou, ao passo que Baekhyun sorriu, quebrando o beijo. 

— Sempre quis fazer isso.  — ele sussurrou, como uma confissão. 

Kyungsoo sorriu em reflexo, se afastando do seu abraço. 

— Você está maluco? Alguém poderia ter visto a gente.  — disse, mas nem ao menos conseguiu levar si mesmo a sério. 

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Quando percebeu que estava vazio, lhe empurrou até a parede de concreto cinza, beijando-o como se fossem dois adolescentes no corredor da escola. Kyungsoo riu, sem conseguir se conter. 

— Hey, pare com isso!  — protestou, afastando-se novamente.

Baekhyun gemeu frustrado.

— Qual é, Kyungsoo? Eu nem pude te beijar aquele dia. Estava doido pra fazer isso aqui. Por favorzinho.  — ele protestou de volta, fazendo seu famoso beicinho apelativo.

O fisioterapeuta negou com um aceno. Aquilo não poderia acontecer, não ali. Junmyeon poderia chegar a qualquer momento e então eles estariam ferrados.

— Depois… na verdade eu vim aqui pra outra coisa.  —  ele suspirou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito  —  Você… estava incrível lá no campo, tenho que admitir. Além de também ter cumprido com a sua promessa. 

Baekhyun sorriu largo.

— Eu cumpri, não é? Agora falta você cumprir a sua, doutor. Vai sair comigo hoje depois do jogo? 

— Hoje?!  — Kyungsoo se assustou.

O atleta concordou, sorrindo com os lábios fechados. 

— Hoje! Logo depois que eu ganhar a partida.

Kyungsoo riu para ele, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Você está mesmo bem confiante, Byun.

— Com você torcendo pra mim, eu fico mesmo.  — Baekhyun piscou o olho, provocativo.  — Preciso voltar pra lá, mas…  — ele fez uma pausa, mordendo os lábios.

— O quê?

— Promete pra mim que vai me esperar? Fale com o Junmyeon, que ele pode te arrumar um lugar melhor para ver o jogo. Mas, por favor, Kyungja… me espera aqui.

— Eu vou.  — Kyungsoo disse, com um sorriso.  — Vou torcer por você também. 

O sorriso que Baekhyun lhe mostrou ao ouvir tais palavras era tão grande que parecia mais como se já tivesse ganhado a partida naquele momento. Olhou para os dois lados, e mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de lhe roubar um beijo rápido. 

— Desse jeito você vai me fazer ficar caidinho por você, doutor.  — sussurrou, enquanto se afastava. 

Kyungsoo apenas ficou olhando para ele, com um sorriso no rosto. Baekhyun lhe piscou um último adeus quando entrou novamente dentro do vestiário do time. O fisioterapeuta ficou parado do lado de fora, apenas tentando digerir aqueles últimos segundos. Ou melhor: aqueles últimos dias na presença do atleta.

Kyungsoo não conseguia acreditar na sucessão de eventos que aconteceram na sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Havia se interessado por Byun Baekhyun da mesma maneira que os lances do quarterback eram feitos: rápido, como se não suportasse esperar pelos últimos minutos da partida; e certeiro, para que no final valesse um ponto de Touchdown.

Agora restava a Kyungsoo tentar marcar o seu próprio ponto extra com o seu quarterback.


	6. Capítulo Seis

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo acordou na própria cama como se tivesse sido jogado para dentro de uma máquina de lavar. Todos os músculos do seu corpo pareciam ser feitos de chumbo e a cabeça doía um pouco mais do que esperava. Mas nada daquilo fazia com que o sorriso de felicidade desgrudasse do seu rosto. 

Byun Baekhyun era a sua dor na cabeça assim como também o seu melhor remédio. Ninguém sabia que ambos andaram se encontrando por aí, e nem mesmo desconfiavam que eles se gostavam bem mais do que se mostravam envolvidos. 

Quando o jogo acabou no dia anterior, Kyungsoo voltou sozinho para casa. Estava tão cansado que não tinha energia o suficiente para comemorar a vitória dos Steelers com o seu atleta. Muito menos o talento necessário para mentir na cara do seu diretor o s seus motivos verdadeiros de ter ido para aquele jogo em primeiro lugar. 

A verdade era que Kyungsoo estava ferrado! Muito ferrado! Principalmente porque não tinha remorso algum no que tinha feito, e pior: ainda estava esperando pela ligação prometida do mais novo.

Tinha como aquilo piorar? Talvez tivesse. Pois logo quando tomou coragem para sair da cama, ouviu o que tanto estava esperando: a notificação do celular tocando para lhe avisar que Baekhyun ainda estava ali, esperando por ele. 

Kyungsoo não conteve o sorriso quando pegou  o aparelho na mão e desbloqueou , p ois era mesmo dele as mensagens que estavam lotando a sua barra de me notificação. O mesmo nome brilhando na tela o qual o atleta havia mudado o nome no dia anterior. Toda vez que um certo  _ Baekhyun♡ _ ficava em destaque no destinatário da mensagem, os lábios dele se curvavam num sorriso. Tal como também estava aparecendo ali:

**Baekhyun♡** : Kyungsoo!

**Baekhyun♡:** Kyungsoo!

**Baekhyun♡:** Kyungsoo!

**Baekhyun♡:** Kyungsoo!

**Baekhyun♡:** Kyungsoo!

**Baekhyun♡:** Hey, benzinho. Bom dia ;) 

Kyungsoo riu com o seu entusiasmo. As mensagens haviam sido mandadas às 8 da manhã, um típico horário para aqueles que treinam tão cedo. Gostava de poder acordar bem recebido daquele jeito, principalmente porque era mesmo um pouco carente de atenção do outro rapaz. Morar sozinho naquela cidade tinha sido uma decisão um tanto quanto burra. Ainda bem que havia chegado a pouco tempo, então tinha a esperança de que o seu círculo social fosse aumentar conforme conhecesse mais gente. Mas naquele momento, apenas estava feliz que o atleta havia entrado em contato consigo como tinha prometido. 

**Kyungsoo** : Bom dia, Baekhyun. 

Sua resposta foi simples, porque ele era mesmo um rapaz simplista. Era uma coisa que todos os seus ex-namorados criticavam: sua falta de afetividade. Kyungsoo não se achava frio, mas sim um pouco metódico. Era do tipo que cuidava das pessoas com ações ao invés de palavras. Então, não se sentia tão ruim assim quanto diziam. Só esperava que isso não fosse se tornar um problema com o atleta também. 

O telefone tocou mais uma vez quando a notificação chegou, percebendo que a mensagem de Baekhyun havia acabado de chegar. Kyungsoo dessa vez torceu os lábios quando leu:

**Baekhyun♡** : Você acordou! 

**Baekhyun♡** : Eu já estava achando que tinha te matado depois de ontem hehehe

**Baekhyun♡** : E, hey! não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Kyungja :( qual é!

Ah, estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Ele também era do tipo sensível, pelo jeito. Kyungsoo iria ter que pisar em ovos com ele. Sorriu quando começou a digitar a sua resposta:

**Kyungsoo** : Baek está bom pra você? 

Não estava bravo, mas também não queria deixar a provocação passar. Kyungsoo nunca havia sido do tipo de cara provocador, mas era tão bom brincar assim com ele que nem ao menos se ligou na naturalidade com a qual aquela mensagem simplesmente saiu. Talvez estivesse mesmo se adaptando a ele tão facilmente. Achou que iria precisar esperar mais para que Baekhyun lhe respondesse, mas não foi o que aconteceu; pois a janela de mensagens de repente estava brilhando com um  _ online  _ bem no cantinho da tela. Como é que ele não estava treinando? Porque estava com o celular na mão? Deveria deixar o telefone de lado e prestar mais atenção no jogo ou iria acabar se machucando atoa novamente.

É, talvez agora o moreno entendia porque tanto lhe comparavam com um pai rabugento.

**Baekhyun♡:** Baek está ótimo, doutor. É o que eu queria ;) 

**Baekhyun♡:** Escuta… tenho treino hoje até as 17h… mas depois pensei em te buscar pra gente dar uma saidinha mais tarde. Que acha?

  
  


Seria sobre o tal cinema que ele parecia querer não esquecer? O moreno de repente estava curioso. Queria muito ir ao cinema com ele sim, mas no fundo do seu ser, também tinha muito medo das reações externas. Se fossem juntos, teriam consequências? Kyungsoo não saberia responder, mas achava que valeria a pena tentar.

**Kyungsoo** : Tudo bem.

**Baekhyun♡** : “Tudo bem”? Qual é , doutor! 

**Baekhyun♡** : Você está falando como se fosse o meu médico! 

**Kyungsoo:** Eu sou o seu médico , Baekhyun…

**Baekhyun♡** : Não. Aqui, você é o meu pretendente. Cadê esse seu coração apaixonado? Mostra pra mim!

Kyungsoo sorriu. Pensou em lhe mandar um sticker petulante, mas pensou melhor novamente. Era melhor que mantivesse tudo neutro primeiro. Se entregar tão fácil assim não era muito a cara dele, e queria entender Baekhyun melhor antes de tomar decisões muito drásticas. Mesmo que simplesmente ir em um encontro com ele já era um passo muito além do que ele pensou dar na vida.

**Kyungsoo** : Vai sonhando, Sr. Byun. Até mais tarde.

**Baekhyun♡:** Hm… veremos ;)

**Baekhyun♡:** Até mais tarde, gostoso. 

_ Gostoso _ .  _ Gostoso? _

Kyungsoo bloqueou o celular sentindo a face queimar. Estava esquentando tanto que poderia sentir um certo incômodo já. A quem ele queria enganar? Era pura vergonha que estava lhe corrompendo naquele momento. O moreno já havia namorado diversos tipos de caras, mas Byun Baekhyun parecia como uma versão limitada. Não havia ninguém como ele naquele lugar. 

Kyungsoo de nenhuma maneira esperava que fossem simpatizar tão rápido assim, já que atletas sempre lhe enchiam as paciências. Mas talvez um certo beicinho apelativo fosse crucial para que qualquer birra fosse devidamente perdoada.

Naquela manhã de sábado, Kyungsoo não fez outra coisa além de organizar tudo o que tinha pra organizar dos tratamentos que estava fazendo na universidade. Havia muitos pacientes, muitos daqueles que também eram um tanto irresponsáveis com a própria saúde. Mas também tinham as raridades que seguiam fielmente tudo o que ele prescrevia. Nisso, pelo menos, ele era bom.

Kyungsoo passou o dia inteiro entretido com o trabalho, escrevendo e pesquisando sobre lesões que poderiam resultar dos treinos de futebol americano. Não estava procurando por causa de Baekhyun, claro que não. Apenas que ficar atento as eventualidades que poderiam cruzar no seu caminho de fisioterapeuta naquela universidade. Era um estudo técnico e mais nada.

Depois do almoço, ficou entretido com a papelada que deveria entregar para o diretor Kim na segunda feira e quando deu por si mesmo, o relógio parecia ter andado demais. Pois já eram quase cinco horas da tarde e ele nem ao menos tinha tomado banho ainda.

O coração de Do Kyungsoo gelou.

Pulou da mesa do escritório e foi correndo até o próprio quarto. Entrou no chuveiro como o próprio Flash, lavando tudo o que podia no menor tempo possível. Queria poder ter lavado melhor o cabelo, mas o sabonete foi a única alternativa que havia restado.

Saiu do chuveiro já procurando pelo que vestir. Abriu o guarda-roupa para dar de cara com a sua seleção de roupas ultrapassadas. Não havia nada ali que fosse sexy ou que pudesse fazer com que se destacasse no encontro. Estava ferrado! Onde é que iria encontrar uma roupa melhorzinha em tão pouco tempo?

Kyungsoo xingou baixo, puxando uma camisa preta do guarda-roupa. Aquela teria que servir, ou ele não iria vestir nada mais. Colocou no corpo, enquanto também procurava as calças com uma certa rapidez. 

Faltava a última peça agora. 

O fisioterapeuta vasculhou o guarda roupa inteiro a procura de uma calça que fosse mais moderna, e acabou encontrando apenas um jeans meio apertado. Teria que servir assim mesmo.

Do vestiu a calça, ajeitando tudo no lugar, e logo correu diretamente para a sala de estar. Ia pegar o celular e mandar uma mensagem para o atleta, quando ouviu o interfone tocar. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram com a surpresa. 

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ele tinha mesmo acabado de chegar no prédio? Kyungsoo estava ferrado!

Caminhou pelo corredor até a parede que separava a cozinha da sala, e onde também estava o interfone grudado na parede. Respirou fundo e atende u , já sabendo o que poderia estar lhe aguardando do outro lado.

— Alô?  — perguntou, um tanto receoso de estar certo sobre tudo.

— Alô? Sr. Do? Tem um cara aqui querendo subir aí no seu apê. Ele disse que…. Uh…. É seu namorado.

Namorado…? Mas não era possível que…

— Qual o nome dele?  — Kyungsoo perguntou, mesmo que já tinha uma boa idéia da única pessoa que poderia agir assim consigo.

— É Byun Baekhyun, senhor.

O moreno sorriu, sentindo o coração palpitar mais rápido. O que é que ele estava pensando? Maluco de pedra! Se descobrissem que ele estava por aí falando coisas assim, ambos poderiam entrar em uma encrenca danada. 

— Pode mandar ele subir, Jiyong. Sem problemas.

— Certo…  — o porteiro respondeu  — Mas… é verdade então? Ele é seu namorado? Porque se for o caso, posso anotar aqui o nome dele no livro de visitas e aí não precisarei te ligar mais pra isso.

Livro de visitas? Era cedo demais pra isso. Livro de visitas era reservado apenas para pessoas que tinham uma certa frequência de convivência no prédio. Definitivamente, não era aquilo que esperava de Baekhyun. Pelo menos não quando havia m se conhecido a tão pouco tempo assim. 

— Basta mandar ele subir, Jiyong. E obrigado.  —  Kyungsoo desligou, como se o telefone estivesse pegando fogo. 

Se demorasse demais conversando ali, Jiyong poderia lhe fazer perguntas. E perguntas era tudo o que Kyungsoo estava disposto a evitar.

Suspirou, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro comum. Estava tentando se controlar na medida do possível, e tentando pensar também no que iria fazer quando ele chegasse ali. Devia convidá-lo a entrar? No fundo, não queria. Mal conhecia o rapaz e o seu lar definitivamente era um lugar sagrado para si. Kyungsoo tinha muita restrição com quem entrava e saía da sua casa.

Já no banheiro, ele lavou o seu rosto com água gelada. Estava com a cara limpa, então julgou que esse era o máximo de apresentável que poderia aparecer no momento. 

Ouviu a campainha tocar do outro cômodo, e logo se alinhou de pé. 

Deveria ser ele, só podia.

Kyungsoo saiu do cômodo, indo até à porta de madeira clara de sua casa. Evitou olhar pelo olho mágico e decidiu abrir a porta de uma vez como se fosse um band-aid. Assim que abriu, percebeu que estava terrivelmente certo o tempo todo.

Baekhyun estava parado no corredor, sorrindo largo por detrás de um par de óculos escuros. Vestia uma camiseta preta simples com um jeans moderno e rasgado, extremamente apertado. Apenas olhar para ele fazia o sangue do fisioterapeuta ferver. Ele era mesmo o cara mais bonito que os seus olhos já haviam visto.

— Hey, Kyungja. Como estamos?  — disse, fazendo o próprio caminho para dentro do apartamento sem ser convidado. 

—  Eu estou bem, mas você…  —  Kyungsoo fez uma pausa quando ele sentou no sofá de couro branco, olhando para si, parado na porta.  —  Está dentro da minha casa já. Ok. Tudo bem. Seja bem-vindo… eu acho. 

Baekhyun riu em voz alta.

— A gente já passou desse nível, doutor. Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. 

— Eu não tenho vergonha de você  — Kyungsoo disse, mesmo que estivesse mentindo descaradamente. 

Baekhyun lhe dava sim um pouco de vergonha. O olhar dele era um tanto intimidante, assim como ele tinha essa aura de quem poderia lhe atacar a qualquer momento. Principalmente quando as mãos espertinhas apalpavam onde não deveria apalpar, como aconteceu na noite anterior, no meio do corredor do vestiário.

Kyungsoo ficou envergonha do só de pensar.  _ No que é que havia se tornado? _

— Sei… no entanto, aí está você todo rosinha de novo.  — Baekhyun sorriu.  — Uma gracinha.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar, evitando lhe a encarar enquanto caminhava mais para perto. Ele estava sentado no sofá, observando cada passo que o fisioterapeuta estava dando ali. Mesmo através das lentes escuras, era possível perceber a atenção completa que o atleta estava lhe dando, dos pés a cabeça.

O moreno parou em pé, um pouco perto de si, ao lado do sofá. 

— Não sei do que está falando.  — disse, mais para fazê-lo rir do que para se defender de fato.

Byun riu arrastado. 

— Vem aqui, Kyungsoo.  —  ele bateu no lado do sofá.  — Você não me cumprimentou direito, desse jeito eu fico até triste.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.  _ Abusado _ , pensou. Que tipo de pessoa fazia isso na casa dos outros? Era falta de educação.

Mas Kyungsoo foi até ele mesmo assim.

Caminhou até o seu próprio sofá, sentando-se bem do lado dele. No mesmo momento, pode sentir o perfume de Baekhyun enchendo o seu pulmão. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele reclamaria por ser muito forte. Mas como era Baekhyun, ele apenas achou muito marcante. Do tipo que seria difícil de se esquecer.

—  Tenho que dizer, doutor…  — Baekhyun fez uma pausa dramática, umedecendo os lábios antes de sorrir para si  — Seu apê é incrível! Mal consegui acreditar na hora que achei. A vida das repúblicas não chega perto disso tudo não.

Kyungsoo riu, achando graça. Se ele estava achando um apar ta mentosinho no centro incrível, era porque certamente a república da atlética deveria ser como a própria caverna de Platão. Escura, úmida, e com pouco conhecimento, no caso, de manutenção organizada. É, Kyungsoo entendia agora porque todo mundo atribuía a imagem de um velho ranzinza a ele.

—  Agradeço pelos elogios, mas isso aqui é bem básico. Pago pouco aluguel por mês, em comparação ao salário que ganho.

—  Esse é o seu jeito de me dizer que ganha bem?  — Baekhyun retrucou, encarando-lhe novamente  —  Nossa… achei bem sexy da sua parte.

Kyungsoo riu novamente de suas besteiras.

—  Eu só estava repassando informações.

—  Muito sexy a maneira como você repassa informações.  — Byun sorriu  — Na verdade… só pra te informar também, doutor, que você está muito lindo hoje. Estou com ciúmes já. 

— Ciúmes?  — Kyungsoo achou graça  — Quantos anos você tem, Sr. Byun? Não somos adolescentes. 

— Sei que não.  —  ele concordou  —  Mas você continua todo gostoso desse jeito, aí eu fico com ciúmes sim. Como vou sair por aí com um cara gostoso como você? 

— Você está sendo infantil. E ridículo. 

— E um pouco apaixonado.  — Ele sorri.

E é o mesmo sorriso que desarma completamente qualquer um: aquele retangular, em que os lábios parecem fofos e convidativos. Kyungsoo lhe encarou, percebendo que o sorri s o cresceu mais ainda.

—  Posso beijar você agora? Dizem que dá sorte, você sabe… para um primeiro encontro.  — Baekhyun deu de ombros, aproximando-se em cima do moreno como o predador que era.

Kyungsoo nem ao menos se incomodou daquela vez, pois já estava conformado com a situação. Iriam acabar no mesmo ponto que antes, pois a atração ali era inevitável. Bem difícil de ignorar, mesmo que ambos também não se esforça ssem para isso.

Baekhyun moveu os óculos escuros até o cabelo, dando-lhe um charme um tanto retrô. Olhava agora diretamente para si. Kyungsoo retribuiu o seu olhar, sem saber direito o que estava sentindo. Fazia tão pouco tempo que haviam se conhecido, ou melhor, se esbarrado ali naquela faculdade; que até mesmo parecia como se estivesse vivendo um filme. Daqueles em que as cenas simplesmente passavam pela tela.

No mesmo momento em que se deixou levar pelos sentimentos que Baekhyun lhe proporcionava, também se deixou levar por aquilo que nunca havia vivido antes, e que nem sequer um dia chegou considerar viver: esse amor atropelado. Parecia que tudo em relação ao seu atleta era assim: rápido. Certeiro. Intenso. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou, com um sorriso cúmplice de quem iria confessar um segredo sussurrado: 

— Não é como se já não atropelamos todas as regras, não é?  — disse, com o olhar preso no do atleta.

Baekhyun concordou, tocando o dedo diretamente no seu joelho. Era um toque pequeno, mas foi o suficiente para que o moreno ficasse completamente envolvido naquele momento.

—  Ah, ainda faltam algumas regras, Kyungsoo.  —  Baekhyun sorriu  — Mas estou bem ansioso para quebrar todas elas.

Kyungsoo não precisou acabar com a distância entre eles, pois Baekhyun foi o primeiro a fazer isso. Deixou um beijo selado nos seus lábios, enquanto pedia abertura e passagem para se aprofundar na boca dele. O moreno sentiu-se esquentar, ao passo que puxou a nuca do rapaz para mais perto de si, mais fundo, e mais. Mais. Mais. Mais.

Pode perceber que Baekhyun também estava lhe acompanhando, com uma mão inteiramente espalmada sobre as suas coxas, enquanto a outra tentava com dificuldade alcançar o seu traseiro.  Ele lhe beijava ligeiramente mais intenso do que na noite anterior. Era algo que ambos tinham ansiado por muito, muito tempo. Apenas os beijos dele poderiam fazer com que Kyungsoo se sentisse prestes a explodir em mil pedacinhos. E foi então que sentiu, também, que a segunda regra havia sido totalmente quebrada ali.

E que provavelmente não teriam como voltar atrás.


	7. Capítulo Sete

Quando finalmente chegaram no cinema, já estava um tanto quanto em cima da hora. Tiveram que correr com os ingressos, pois parecia impossível chegar a tempo suficiente para o filme começar. Acabou que ambos se estenderam demais na quebra da segunda regra, e quando Baekhyun finalmente descolou os lábios do moreno no sofá do seu apartamento minutos atrás, já tinha passado um pouco das 17 horas. O que fez também com que restasse apenas alguns minutos até que a primeira sessão da noite começasse, às exatas 17h45. 

Devido a este pequeno imprevisto, ambos correram contra o tempo para conseguir entrar no momento certo para a sessão. Tiveram sorte o suficiente para que os assentos fossem bons e que não tivessem problemas na hora de enxergar a legenda na tela grande. Ou pelo menos, que pudessem ter um pouco mais de privacidade para conversar baixinho no ouvido um do outro.

Agora estavam ambos ali, sentados na sala de cinema enquanto esperavam o filme de terror começar. Por fim, haviam mesmo escolhido um tema de acordo com o gosto de Baekhyun, algo sobre uma boneca assassina chamada Isabelle. Kyungsoo achou peculiar que um nome tão fofo pudesse servir para uma boneca assassina, mas não questionou. Assim como também não sabia direito porque era tão importante para ele que o filme fosse de terror, mas havia concordado enfim. 

Agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

A sala naquele momento ainda estava iluminada, e Kyungsoo pode notar que haviam poucas pessoas presentes ali. Não sabia se era por conta do gênero do filme ser um tanto quanto pesado ou se simplesmente haviam tido sorte para que pudessem assistir o filme sem muitas intromissões. De qualquer forma, apreciava que haviam poucas pessoas ali.

Baekhyun estava sentado do seu lado, ligeiramente inclinado e tocando os ombros junto aos seus. Kyungsoo sentia um certo aperto no estômago de ansiedade, mas por ter uma boa expectativa daquilo. Fazia um certo tempo desde que havia pisado num cinema e até mesmo achava aquilo um pouco engraçado. Além de também fazer muito tempo desde que marcava um encontro com um rapaz, principalmente um rapaz mais novo que ele.

O fisioterapeuta olhou para o lado, percebendo que Baekhyun estava com o olhar perdido no seu rosto. O mesmo sorriso estava escancarado ali com uma alegria genuína que enchia Kyungsoo com um sentimento novo, cheio de possibilidades.

— O que está pensando, doutor? — ele perguntou, sussurrando baixinho.

Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça. _No que estava pensando?_ No quanto estava indo além por uma relação que nem ao menos sabia como realmente sentia de verdade. Não se arrependia de ter quebrado todas aquelas regras, mesmo que acreditasse que tudo aquilo estava indo um pouco longe demais. Mesmo assim, sentia que estar ali era certo. Que tudo estava onde deve veria estar.

— Estou pensando no quanto estou louco. Talvez a minha formatura tenha tirado de mim toda a consciência que ainda restava em mim.

Baekhyun riu, tentando não gargalhar. Kyungsoo lhe encarou automaticamente. Ele realmente era bonito, e ficava ainda mais belo assim: rindo abertamente. 

— Você está pensando demais, doutor. É só um encontro. Se você não gostar de mim… eu te devolvo até a meia-noite. — ele piscou, sorrindo como um malandro.

— Até a meia-noite? 

— Sim… a menos que você queira ir embora agora, mas isso seria muito triste para mim. Olha o trabalhão que me deu para chegarmos até nesse momento.

Kyungsoo riu baixinho, lembrando de sua atuação na fisioterapia. Toda a situação com a lesão e o tratamento que ele havia seguido, apenas para uma pequena torção que nem precisava de tanta atenção assim. Ainda achava incrível que ele tinha se esforçado tanto para isso.

— Pra mim, foi aquele Super Tudo que fez todo o trabalho. — Kyungsoo lhe contradisse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o atleta do seu lado.

Baekhyun sorriu largo para si.

— Isso também fazia parte do meu plano. Você sabe… algumas guerras a gente ganha pelo estômago.

Sua audácia fez Kyungsoo rir um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção das pessoas sentadas ali na frente. Todos se viraram, com um audível “ _Shhh!_ ” chamando a atenção dos dois ali. Kyungsoo ficou envergonhado, e se reverenciou pedindo desculpas num murmúrio culpado. Baekhyun do seu lado riu baixinho, porque era óbvio que ele acharia engraçado. O fisioterapeuta vendo tudo aquilo acontecer sem poder se defender, lançou um olhar feio para ele, o mais repreensivo que conseguiu. Mas nem mesmo assim o rapaz parecia culpado, pelo contrário: parecia estar aproveitando ainda mais.

Kyungsoo bufou em resposta. _Era tão típico dele agir assim_. 

De repente, as luzes do cinema começaram a se apagar finalmente desviando a atenção dos dois para a tela branca. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, esperando que o seu acompanhante parasse de rir, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Baekhyun ainda ria baixinho pelo ocorrido, o que acabou arrancando um sorriso de Kyungsoo. 

— Você vai me pagar por isso mais tarde. — o moreno sussurrou, em um tom de falsa ameaça.

Baekhyun se inclinou, com os lábios adornados em um sorriso sacana. Iria falar alguma coisa na sua orelha, já que estava com os lábios colados ali. Kyungsoo sentiu a respiração quente no seu pescoço, quando ele sussurrou a frase:

— Estou contando com isso.

O atleta voltou para o próprio lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido ali. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco em reflexo, tentando controlar a si mesmo. 

_Aquilo havia sido sexy._

Não estava esperando por nada parecido, muito menos que tivesse que lidar com cantadas tão assertivas quanto aquelas. Mas pelo jeito seriam longas horas de filme até que o seu atleta sossegasse uma vez.

O filme começou ligeiramente, logo depois das luzes se apagarem. Kyungsoo prestou atenção no cenário mal iluminado de uma floresta em meio a neblina. Mais alguns segundos se passaram até que finalmente se mostrasse um casarão e o restante da paisagem montanhosa. Até aquele momento não havia nada que desse medo. Mas deveria ser o contrário para Baekhyun, já que sentiu o braço dele colado no seu enquanto agarrava o porta-copos da cadeira de Kyungsoo.

Isso fez com que o fisioterapeuta risse baixinho. Baekhyun pelo jeito tinha mais medo que ele com o próprio gênero de filme que havia escolhido. Por que aquilo não lhe era surpreendente? 

Enquanto o filme foi passando, Kyungsoo percebeu que o seu atleta continuava a sentir um medo genuíno nas partes em que o suspense era mais apurado. Principalmente quando as crianças assustadas gritavam quando estavam de frente a frente com os espíritos. Ou nas partes em que Isabelle, a boneca assassina, aparecia no meio da escuridão. Justamente nessas partes era que Baekhyun parecia estar amargamente arrependido naquele momento, Kyungsoo podia ver dentro de seus olhos. 

De repente sentiu a mão dele puxar a sua em um aperto. Byun desviou o olhar da tela, e agora lhe encarava com os olhos arregalados. Kyungsoo tentou segurar o riso, pois sabia que ele ficaria irritado se o atleta percebesse que estava sendo feito de piada para o fisioterapeuta.

— Kyungja… preciso ir ao banheiro. Você… vem comigo?

Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios. 

_Não podia rir. Não podia rir._

— Claro, Baekhyun. — sussurrou, antes de se levantar e seguir o rapaz até o lado de fora da sala.

Ambos seguiram pelo corredor escuro da sala em silêncio em meio aos gritos infantis, com um Baekhyun correndo um pouco rápido demais, ainda que segurasse a sua mão. Kyungsoo dessa vez ficou preocupado quando percebeu que a mão dele estava um tanto quanto molhada de suor. Estaria ele tão nervoso assim?

Já no lado de fora, Baekhyun arfou audivelmente, tomando um ar fresco nos pulmões. O garoto se inclinou, soltando a sua mão para ir diretamente aos joelhos. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. _O que estava acontecendo ali?_

— Baekhyun… você está bem? — perguntou preocupado.

O atleta negou com um aceno, mas não lhe respondeu. Parecia estar concentrado em respirar e se esqueceu completamente da presença do fisioterapeuta ali. Ainda mais porque, Kyungsoo percebeu, a sua camiseta preta estava colada de suor.

— Baekhyun… o que houve? Você está suando muito, cara.

Byun se levantou, finalmente lhe encarando com um pouco de vergonha pela primeira vez. 

— Eu… não sabia que tinha medo de bonecas. — ele falou tão baixinho que foi difícil para Kyungsoo escutar.

— Você... tem medo de bonecas? — O moreno perguntou, tentando confirmar se havia escutado direito a sua confissão.

— Tenho, cara. Porra, eu- — ele fez uma pausa, parecendo um pouco irritado — Ah, não pode ser. Olha esse demônio aí de novo! 

Kyungsoo achou graça, percebendo que ele falava da tal boneca assassina que parecia bem enorme e assustadora quando se olhava no cartaz do cinema. Dessa vez até mesmo Kyungsoo sentiu um pouco de medo. Os olhos assustadores e o sorriso que a boneca exibia era realmente de dar medo. Instintivamente o moreno deu um passo para trás.

— Talvez você devesse comer alguma coisa que aumente a sua glicose. — Kyungsoo mentiu descaradamente sobre aquilo, mas queria mesmo que ele se acalmasse.

Se ser um médico lhe dava passe livre para ajudar alguém por meio de um placebo, então ele faria de tudo para ajudar. Mesmo que o placebo ali fosse uma dose de chocolate bem cheia de açúcar. 

_Ah, que belo exemplo estava sendo agora._

Baekhyun negou com um aceno, dispensando a sua ideia de ajuda, ao passo que também parecia não querer lhe encarar nos olhos. 

— Está tudo bem. Você… pode voltar pra lá se quiser. Eu… sigo logo depois.

Kyungsoo sorriu. Ele estava tentando ser legal ainda por cima.

— Esquece isso. Podemos fazer uma outra coisa se você quiser. 

Ele concordou com um aceno novamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Isso fez Kyungsoo rir de verdade. 

O moreno se aproximou, segurando a sua mão. Baekhyun estava sem jeito, o que era uma face totalmente nova para Kyungsoo. Não podia acreditar que ele estava agindo daquela forma, quando havia visto o quarterback derrubar mais de dez caras numa partida de futebol. Nem ao menos parecia o mesmo rapaz ali.

— Baek… olha pra mim. — Kyungsoo pediu calmamente.

Byun dirigiu o olhar até o seu, com hesitação. Ainda estava bem bonito com o cabelo solto caindo sobre as suas bochechas. Mas toda a sua leveza de antes havia sido substituída por uma timidez inesperada. Fazia com que fosse difícil para Kyungsoo não rir daquilo.

— Não fique assim. Está tudo bem. 

— Me desculpe. 

Kyungsoo negou, aproximando-se dele. Subiu com a mão até os seus ombros como se estivesse acalmando uma criança. 

— Não, tudo bem. Se quer saber minha opinião… essa boneca é bem feia mesmo.

Baekhyun sorriu, desviando o olhar para os pés. 

— Você está me achando um idiota agora.

— Eu? Isso seria impossível. Você me enganou sobre a lesão no tornozelo e ainda assim… aqui estou eu. 

Isso fez com que ele sorrisse. Parecia estar se divertindo ao lembrar da sua grande mentira. 

— Aquilo foi divertido.

— Não, não foi. — Kyungsoo lhe repreendeu.

— Hey… achei que tinha me perdoado. — Ele disse, fazendo o seu habitual beicinho apelativo.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Isso não vai funcionar.

— Qual é, Kyungja! Você vai brigar com um homem assustado? Cadê o seu coração?

O moreno negou, sorrindo largo para ele.

— Para com isso. Ou trago a Isabelle aqui para te disciplinar.

— Ah, cara... porque você tem que me lembrar dessa demônia? 

Kyungsoo apenas olhou para ele, em silêncio.

Dessa vez ambos riram no mesmo instante. Talvez fosse outra coisa que tivesse ficado marcado ali: a história do primeiro encontro que deu errado. Não que Kyungsoo ligasse muito para coisas perfeitas, dado que tudo sobre Byun Baekhyun era em volto em surpresas e mais surpresas. Já estava ficando mal-acostumado com as pequenas aventuras que havia vivenciado com ele em tão pouco tempo.

— Está bem, entendi. Vamos lá, vamos… comer alguma coisa. — disse o fisioterapeuta, esperando que Byun lhe seguisse até a praça de alimentação.

Baekhyun concordou, e seguiu o caminho com Kyungsoo do seu lado até saírem definitivamente da área do cinema. Passaram pelo shopping, um tanto em alerta para as imprevisibilidades que poderiam acabar encontrando. Kyungsoo não podia deixar de sentir um nervoso por simplesmente sair andando por aí, com a possibilidade de serem pegos pelo diretor da universidade.

Não haviam lhe instruído nada sobre namoros entre funcionários — ou entre pacientes —, mas Kyungsoo esperava que isso não fosse um problema. Por que naquela altura, já estava mais envolvido do que gostaria de admitir.

Eles passaram o momento daquele jeito: como um encontro casual de quem já tinha uma certa familiaridade. Fizeram uma refeição até completa, em que Kyungsoo descobriu o amor incondicional de Baekhyun pela pizza. Não fazia ideia de como ele tinha tanto espaço para comer assim. Parecia um buraco sem fundo, como sua mãe costumava dizer.

Não demorou para que a sua desculpa esfarrapada da glicose fosse devidamente esquecida. A distração da comida já havia feito todo o trabalho ali. Precisou apenas de uma sugestão do fisioterapeuta para a pizza, e ele já havia esquecido até mesmo o que ambos haviam ido fazer ali naquele shopping. 

Kyungsoo, de certo modo, se sentia esquisito por estar tão confortável do lado dele. No entanto, imaginava que a personalidade brincalhona de Baekhyun era a razão principal para que isso acontecesse. Andar ao lado dele era como se não estivesse tão sozinho naquela cidade mais.

— Kyungja… você vai me ver jogar de novo na próxima sexta, né? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente, enquanto ainda estavam sentados na praça.

Ele tinha um copo enorme de coca-cola nas mãos, e uma certa expectativa na voz. Uma combinação que Do começou a perceber ser o padrão dele. Era extremamente fofo, tinha que admitir. Principalmente quando ele cismava em ficar fazendo beicinhos por aí.

Kyungsoo se via naturalmente sorrindo para tudo o que ele fazia, involuntariamente. E naquele momento não era diferente: sorria enquanto assistia ele terminar de comer tudo. Mesmo que os barulhos fossem irritantes, ainda assim achava ele extremamente fofo _._

_O que era autocontrole? O fisioterapeuta não fazia ideia mais._

— Isso vai depender… eu provavelmente estarei no campo trabalhando com vocês.

A nova informação pareceu alegrar o atleta.

— Entendi. Vai poder ver tudo de camarote então — ele sorriu largo — Vou fazer outro touchdown só pra você. — Baekhyun piscou, arrancando um risinho de Kyungsoo.

— Eu tenho que admitir que você é bem incrível, Senhor Byun. Não estava esperando que fosse fazer uma pontuação daquelas tão cedo na partida de ontem.

Baekhyun sorriu, enquanto sugava um gole da coca-cola no canudo grosso do copo. 

— Fico feliz que impressionei você. Foi de propósito mesmo. — ele fez uma pausa — Pelo menos até o papelão que eu dei hoje. 

Kyungsoo gargalhou do seu jeito tímido.

— Tem razão. Mas não vou te julgar por isso. Podemos deixar esse assunto entre eu e a Isabelle, o que acha?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Ah, nem me fala dessa aí. Espero que ela tenha morrido bem feia naquele filme.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela morreu, sim. Não se preocupe.

Baekhyun olhou para ele, e novamente ficou um silêncio compreensivo no ar. Ambos riram juntos, sabendo muito bem o quanto estavam sendo ridículos com aquela situação.

— Você é bom demais pra mim, doutor. Prometo compensar você outro dia. O próximo encontro, você pode escolher o lugar.

 _O próximo?_ Kyungsoo se ajeitou na cadeira, nervoso. Ele já estava mesmo pensando em continuar com aquilo.

— T-tudo bem. — disse, tentando se controlar.

Baekhyun ficou olhando pra ele enquanto terminava de sugar todo o refrigerante. O barulho do gelo sendo sugado a vácuo foi inevitável, assim como a careta de Kyungsoo pelo barulho exagerado. Mas o atleta parecia estar apenas se divertindo com aquilo.

— Certo. — ele disse, sorrindo para a sua reação — E pra onde é que você quer ir agora? Já que acabei estragando essa nossa primeira parte.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Não tenho nada em mente.

— Nada?

— Não conheço a cidade, Baekhyun. O único lugar em que passo meus finais de semana é a minha linda casa.

Baekhyun riu da sua resposta.

— Isso pode servir. Podemos passar o final de semana lá, também. — o atleta disse, claramente fazendo uma sugestão extremamente explícita ali.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha. As vezes não conseguia acreditar na audácia que o mais novo tinha para com a sua pessoa.

— Está se convidando para a minha casa? — perguntou, desacreditado.

— Você me deixou sem opções, doutor. — Baekhyun deu de ombros — E não é como se já não tivéssemos feito coisas naquele seu sofazinho de couro branco. 

_Ele tinha falado aquilo em voz alta._

— Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo lhe repreendeu, arregalando os olhos. 

O atleta gargalhou, piscando um olho para si.

— Relaxa, cara. — disse, enquanto se aproximou para sussurrar mais baixinho — Mas pensa com carinho, Kyungja. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, porque era a única coisa que poderia fazer ali. Mal tinham conhecido o rapaz, e com menos de uma semana já estavam marcando planos em um território que o moreno sempre delimitou como proibido: ali, sua própria casa. O fisioterapeuta sempre prezou pela privacidade, mas com Baekhyun ali, isso parecia ser algo completamente impossível.

— Talvez um outro dia, Baekhyun. No momento, acredito que esse encontro aqui já me é o suficiente, não… — Kyungsoo repreendeu o beicinho de protesto que já estava se formando na face do rapaz — Não serei comprado com beicinhos. Pode esquecer.

Baekhyun suspirou, parecendo desistir. 

— Você é duro na queda mesmo, hein, doutor. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, dessa vez pensando muito bem no que dizer. Queria que enfim pudesse ignorar todas as supostas regras que ele mesmo havia estabelecido e de uma vez, que fosse ele a pessoa a colocar o atleta sobre a parede.

— Eu te digo uma coisa, Senhor Byun. — Ele fez uma pausa, encarando Baekhyun diretamente nos olhos — Se você aceitar essa minha aposta, podemos fazer um encontro na minha casa, como você quer.

— Quer apostar comigo? — Os olhos de Baekhyun estava brilhando naquele momento — Ah, agora você tem toda a minha atenção. Pode mandar!

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços com um sorriso. Já estava gostando muito daquele pequeno jogo.

— Se você conseguir ficar uma semana sem comer essas besteiras cheias de carboidratos, te faço uma surpresa no próximo sábado.

De repente ele parecia extremamente triste.

— Tá brincando doutor? 

Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

— De jeito nenhum. Estou falando mortalmente sério. O que me diz?

Baekhyun pareceu ponderar com muita concentração sobre aquela proposta. Era uma pequena brincadeira, mas que também era importante para a sua boa forma. Principalmente para ele, que era um atleta, uma dieta balanceada era fundamental. Junmyeon provavelmente iria lhe agradecer depois.

Byun olhou bem para ele, visivelmente desistindo do seu gosto particular

— Eu aceito a sua aposta, doutor, contanto que também aceite as minhas condições.

— E quais são elas?

— Quero um horário flexível para te ligar. Chega de regras.

Kyungsoo riu, pois finalmente ambos haviam chegado em um consenso com alguma coisa.

— Chega de regras. — Kyungsoo concordou.

Baekhyun refletiu o sorriso quando estendeu a mão para um aperto. 

— Trato?

Kyungsoo estendeu a outra mão, apertando com firmeza.

— É um trato então.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, selando um acordo final.

Dali pra frente, teriam que descobrir sozinhos como ia ser. Apesar de Kyungsoo torcer para que nenhuma regra mais fosse estabelecida entre os dois, valia a pena torcer e esperar pelo que viria ser o último ponto daquela jogada.

Só esperava que pudesse comemorar com Baekhyun no final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso pessoal.  
> Novamente, espero que tenha valido a pena, e que vocês tenham dado algumas risadas ahahhahahaha


End file.
